The Long Road Home
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: After an untimely death of one of their own, the Cassadine-Scorpio clan must band together to make it through the difficult time.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Road Home

Chapter One

Summary- After an untimely death of one of their own, the Cassadine-Scorpio clan must band together to make it through the difficult time.

Notes- Alexis met Mac when she and Sam first moved to town, the two immediately hit it off and started dating. It wasn't long before the two were married and raising their three girls; Sam, Robin and Maxie. As well as having Kristina and Molly.

0000000000000000000000000000

The sound of a door slamming woke Sam out of her deep sleep, she quietly slipped off the bed careful not to wake the two sleeping girls and made her way down the hall. She pulled the curtain back and watched the black F150 pull out of the driveway and down the road, this was the fourth time this week that he had sneaked out this week and Sam knew exactly where he was going; Jake's.

Sam quickly made her way back to her room and grabbed her phone, "Hey, it's me. I am sorry to call so late, but he just left." She spoke softly into the phone, "I don't know, he has been so distant." She explained, "Thank you, I rather you get him before my father can get to him." Sam replied before she hung up and headed down the stairs, to the kitchen to make some coffee.

If a few months ago someone had told Sam this is what her life would be, she would have laughed in their face. It amazed her how fast life could change and it scared her how far apart her family was at this point. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, she set her mug aside and hurried to the door, not wanting the girls to be woken up. "Ethan." Sam greeted shocked to see the man in front of her.

"I didn't want to bring her home." Ethan blurted out as he moved all the way into the doorway, showing a drunken Kristina draped around his arm. Sam quickly moved out of the way and allowed them into the house and motioned him into the living room.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked as Ethan eased her sister down on the couch and took off her shoes while Sam covered her with a blanket.

"She invited me to some party her friend was throwing, I got held up at the Haunted Star, when I finally got there I found her like this." Ethan explained as he followed Sam into the kitchen.

"I know that she has been have a tough time for the last two months, but she seemed to be coping better since she started therapy." Sam thought out loud as she poured Ethan a cup of coffee.

"I think it has to-do with Yale." Ethan mused as he accepted the mug, "She got the letter a few days ago."

"What happened?" Sam asked shocked by the news.

"She got wait-listed." Ethan informed with a frown, "She didn't want to tell the family, she thought that you all would be disappointed in her."

"That is absurd." Sam blurted out as there was thud upstairs.

"I'm gonna get going, I'll call Kristina later." Ethan said as he stood.

"Ethan, thank you." Sam called as the younger man headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Road Home

Chapter 2

Sam carefully stepped over the two girls that were playing on the floor as she made her way over to the fridge to grab the orange juice, just as Kristina walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Sam greeted as she set the juice on the table and headed over to the cabinet next to the sink.

"How bad?" Kristina asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"I sent Mom a text that you asked me to come get you and that you were going to spent the night." Sam explained as she handed the younger woman the aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Kristina mumbled as she gulped the water.

"I am guessing you are not hungry, so why don't you go take a shower. I laid some clothes that should fit you out in the hall bathroom." Sam offered as she head someone come down the stairs. "Krissy you know that we are proud of you right." Sam called as Kristina stood in the doorway and just flashed Sam a quick smile before passing Patrick and heading upstairs.

Sam didn't say anything and just loudly set the pans in the sink, which caused Patrick to grimace as he sat down. He glanced at Sam before he took the pills that were already laid out for him next to his coffee, "Morning." Patrick tried as he watched Sam get to plates down in front of the two girls that were now at the table, "Had a cop escort home last night, Lucky seems to be a regular at Jake's this week."

"Better than hitting a telephone pole." Sam countered as she cut up Emma's pancakes, "I really don't have the energy for another cover up." She added sarcastically.

"Thanks for breakfast." Patrick thanked as grabbed some food, "Are you working today?" He added trying to break the tension.

"No I have to go to the PCPD." Sam answered as she walked over to the sliding door.

"What for?" Patrick asked concern filling his face.

"They have questions for me, was all Dad said."

"It can't be that bad if no one else was called in."

"I just want this to be over." Sam said simply as she pulled the door open and headed out to the patio.

Patrick quickly shot up and after checking on the girls, who were engrossed in _The Little Mermaid_, he followed Sam out onto the patio. "Sam." Patrick called as he placed a hand on her arm.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Sam asked in a soft tone, "How can we move on if this man keeps trying to dig up the past?" Sam asked as she turned to face Patrick, "I am happy that Lisa is dead, she caused to much pain for too many people. The police should be throwing a parade for the killer not integrating all the victims ." Sam added.

"I thought getting rid of Lisa would at-least take some of the pain away." Patrick admitted, "It only added to the guilt."

"You did what you had to-do to protect this family." Sam insisted.

"I brought that woman into our lives; I slept with her and made Robin and any other woman close to me a target."

"You made a mistake Patrick, one that Robin forgave you for along time ago. You didn't force her on to that boat."

"I wanted to throw Robin a big party; she just wanted something small. Maybe if I would have listened she would still be here and you wouldn't have..."

"Don't do this Patrick." Sam ordered, "Do not play what if's. It is not going to change anything." Sam added as she forced Patrick to look at her.

"It is the only thing that dulls the pain Sam. I didn't mean for it to get this out of control."

"I know how it feels believe me, every time I see Jason all I see is the pain in his face. He blames himself for everything and that is my fault. I was just so hurt that he pushed me and Maddy away for our own protection I know that. Believe me I know that Franco is a threat."Sam said as she started to tear.

"Not a threat anymore." Patrick offered weakly and he pulled Sam to him, "What is stopping you two from being together now?"

"I said some hurtful things to him in the hospital, I never took his feeling into account; that he found out he was going to be a father and than it was ripped away from him all in the matter of five minutes."

"He understands more than you think."

"He blames himself because I blamed him. I was so hurt I felt the needed to lash out." Sam cried.

"Some pair we are." Patrick mumbled as he pulled Sam into a tight hug, "Sam you need to sort things out with Jason."

"I can't leave you and Emma now. I promised Robin I would be here"

"You need to live your life Sam, you keep taking care of everyone and not taking the time to take care of yourself. I am not saying I don't need you because I do, I have alienated myself from everyone and that was wrong because I realized that I am not the only one who loss someone; You lost your sister, Emma lost her mother and Mac and Alexis lost their daughter." Patrick explained as he heard the door open again. They both turned to see Emma and Maddy standing in the doorway.

"Mommy." The brunette four year called as she ran to Sam, "No cry." Maddy added as Sam lifted the little girl up.

"It's okay baby." Sam insisted with a smile as she turned to Patrick who had Emma in his arms. She laughed as Maddy placed a sticky kiss on her lips, "Someone had too much syrup."

"I am wondering if any got on the pancakes." Patrick laughed as he looked at Emma who had syrup all over her pajama top.

00000000000000000

Sam quickly pressed the up button as soon as she got in the elevator, not trusting herself enough to not back out. She quickly checked her phone seeing if there were any messages, she hoped that there was something that needed her attention. Seeing the blank screen, only made her take a deep breath. What was the big deal? She and Jason used to be able to talk about anything. Why should that change now? Sam was brought out of her thoughts when the elevator dinged and the doors opened to show a surprised Micheal standing there.

"Aunt Sam." Micheal greeted a big grin covering his face as he pulled the smaller woman into a hug, "Is Maddy okay?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah she is good. She is going to be mad at me because Maxie is dragging her and Emma shopping. And let's face it Maddy is Jason and I child so she missed out on the shopping gene." Sam offered with a smile as she stepped into the hall.

"I think Mom and Maxie are trying to change that."

"Yeah, with you out of the house she is now focused on Maddy." Sam laughed, "How is everything here?" Sam asked as she glanced at the door.

"He is getting better." Micheal said in a seriously tone.

"It is good that you are here for him."

"He needs his wife and daughter, Sam. I only know what you both tell me but it seems to be a big misunderstanding." Micheal offered, "He doesn't blame you for that night, I know that is what you someone think. It was that crazy blond bitch that threw you into the freezing water."

"Micheal, I need you to go..." Jason called as he opened the penthouse door, but stopped when he saw Sam standing there with his nephew."Sam." He added after a minute.

"Hi." Sam said weakly as she gave him a small smile.

"I am going to go." Micheal offered before he pulled Sam into another hug, "Trust me." He whispered before he pulled away and hurried into the elevator.

"Where you here to see Micheal?" Jason asked once the young man was gone.

"No I was actually here to see you." Sam answered as she walked closer to him, "But if you were leaving I could come back later. You know that is what I am going to-do." Sam rambled as she played with the zipper on her coat.

"No! I mean no, I am free." Jason replied as he moved closer to her.

"Okay, I mean if you are sure." Sam retorted as she looked at him. Jason just nodded before opening the door and motioning for Sam to follow him into the house.

000000000000000

Sam took a deep breath as she sat on the couch, she pulled one of the throw pillows on to her lap, while Jason went to grab them something to drink. "You sure you don't want a beer." Jason asked as he handed Sam a bottle of water and opened a beer for himself.

"Yeah, dealt with enough hungover people this morning." Sam explained as she took a sip of water.

"What happened?" Jason asked concern filled his voice as he sat next to Sam.

"It doesn't matter, I actually came her with good news." Sam said trying to change the subject as she set her water down and looked at Jason, "I was called to the PCPD today." Sam started.

"What did they want?" Jason asked as he placed a hand on Sam's thigh.

"Detective Domestico wanted to let me know that they were ruling Lisa's death an accidental drowning. But was nice enough to inform me that it can be changed at anytime." Sam informed the man, looking down at her thigh when Jason tightened his grip when Lisa's name was mentioned.

"That's good. Have you told Patrick yet?"

" I left him a voicemail, but I don't know if he got it, he was starting at the hospital today." Sam explained as she grabbed the water.

"Maddy?" He asked as he pulled his hand away.

"With Maxie and than Carly's for a sleepover." Sam explained as she focused on the picture of the little girl that rested on top of the fireplace.

"So you are alone tonight?" Jason asked as he moved a little closed so their knees were touching.

"Seems like it." Sam answered not looking up from her lap, "Has there been anything regarding Franco."

"No I think people are just going to assume he went underground. Even if there was some sort of investigation there is no way I can be charge. There are plenty of witnesses that saw me on the barge that night."

"That's great." Sam smiled as she placed on top of Jason's.

"A little too late if you ask me." Jason mumbled as he took a swig of his beer, "I did exactly what he wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

"Franco wanted me to end up like him, alone with my anger."

"You are not alone." Sam insisted as she moved her hand to her his cheek.

"How do you see that? I pushed my wife and child away from me for their own protection, when that was all part of his plan. My best friend only talks to me to find out about Micheal. I'd say Franco got exactly what he wanted."

"Jason, you are never alone. No matter what happens," Sam started as she leaned closer, "I am always going to be here for..." She was interrupted as there was a knock at the door. Which caused Sam to quickly pull away and focus on the pillow still in her lap.

"Hold that thought." Jason mumbled as he made his way to the door. As he opened it he saw the last person he wanted to see today.


	3. Chapter 3

Long Road Home

Chapter 3

"Jason." The woman as she rushed straight into Jason's arms once the door was open, "You weren't picking up your phone and I couldn't take it at the hospital anymore. Everywhere I turn all I see is Robin, I don't know how Patrick is able to come back so soon." Elizabeth cried into his chest as the confused man just put his arms around her. "I see her everywhere in this town, I can't believe how close I came to dying that night." She sobbed.

Sam shifted uncomfortable on the couch, she didn't know if she should stay there and watch this sob fest or if she she just make a quick exit. Finally deciding on the later, she pushed the pillow off her lap, grabbed her bag and stood up. Which drew the nurse's attention away from Jason and on to Sam. "Sam." She greeted shocked that she hadn't noticed the brunette before, "I can come back later." She quickly added as she pulled away from Jason, who had not taken his eyes off of Sam.

"Sam and I were …."

"Just finished." Sam interrupted as made her away to the open door, "Thanks for listening." Sam added as she passed the two and gave Jason a small smile.

"Sam." Jason called as he followed the woman out to the elevator and grabbed her hand before she could press the open button.

"She needs you right now more than I do." Sam added as she stayed with her back to him.

"You were opening up back there Sam, for the first time since this whole nightmare happened." Jason pressed as he turned her to face him, "I have been keeping my distance from you because that is what I thought you wanted. But you coming here today, shows me that some part maybe even just a little wants the same the same thing I do." Jason continued as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I came here because I felt I needed to set things straight." Sam informed Jason as she pulled her hand away from his.

"Which is way you need to stay so we can finish."

"I said what I needed to say Jason." Sam pressed as the elevator opened, "I'll drop Maddy off Friday night."

"You can't keep running Sam, now that I know there is some hope for us, I am not backing down." He replied as the doors closed.

000000000000000000

Sam let out another sigh as she got off the elevator at General Hospital, she wanted to get this done with as quickly as possible, so she could go home take a relaxing bubble bath, eat some chocolate ice cream and watch some old movies. She kept playing the conversation she and Jason had over and over again. She hadn't realized just how much she missed talking with Jason, how easy it was to open us to him and not feel like she was walking on egg shells like she did with every other member of her family.

"Can I help you Miss?" An Australian accent asked, which brought Sam out of her thoughts.

"I was wondering if Dr. Drake was free?" Sam responded as she looked around the nurse's station. Realizing she hadn't stepped foot in the hospital since that horrible night; the night the two psychopaths had ripped her world apart. It was supposed to be a night to remember; which it was but as a night of loss instead of joy. Patrick had spend weeks planning the party with the help of Sam and Maxie, he had rented a large boat in which half of the town had been invited too, in order to celebrate Robin's birthday. It had actually started out great, Robin couldn't be happier, everyone was enjoying themselves. But the night had taken a dire turn when Lisa decided to show up.

"Are you sure you are alright?" The man asked again as he looked as Sam with a concerned gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Sam answered as she shook her head.

"Quite alright." The man smirked, "Though if you ever need someone to talk to, I can never turn down a beautiful woman."

"Who I need to talk with is Patrick." Sam answered in an annoyed tone, "Do you always flirt with any woman who just walks in here?"

"I was expecting a thank you for the complement, do you not get them that often? Because if that is the case I suggest you find a better man."

"You really are thickheaded aren't you?" Sam snapped as she crossed her hands.

"I didn't mean to upset you, honest. I only mean that I could help you, I am a psychiatrist. I'm Ewen"

"Oh it just keeps getting better and better. I need to talk to Patrick and if you can't help me I will find someone who can."

"Sam?" Patrick called as he came around the corner, shocked to see her there, "Are you okay?" He asked as he quickly walked to the two.

"Samantha, a lovely name."

"Don't you have a job to-do or something?" Sam asked as she glared at the man, "I am fine, I actually have good news for you."

"Let's go to my office." Patrick mumbled as he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him down the hallways, "So I see you meet our lovey new addition to the hospital." Patrick said in a sarcastic tone as the two walked into their office.

"He reminds me of you when you first came to town." Sam sighed as she sat down across from the doctor, "So, how is today really going?"

"It's tough, I mean this is where we met, fell in love, hell conceived our daughter." Patrick started as he let out a small laugh at the last part, "It's better than sitting around the house drowning in self pity and drinking myself into a stupor."

"Do you think it was too soon?"

"No, I need to pull myself together, if not for me than for my daughter and being a surgeon is what I do best." Patrick insisted as he folded his hands on the desk, "I could do without the looks of pity and asking how I am."

"Yeah, or telling you they are in a better place or it is for the best." Sam agreed.

"Or the grieving food, I think we will be eating casserole for the next year." Patrick smirked.

"My food isn't looking too bad now is it." Sam smiled.

"I am grateful Mac forced all you girls to take cooking class. Robin and you were the worst cooks I have ever met." Patrick laughed, "Thank you." Patrick added after a second, "You are still the only person that can make me laugh right now."

"It goes both ways."

"Wait, what was the good news you had to tell me?" Patrick asked, "Something to-do with you and Jason I hope."

"We talked earlier, didn't get to far because Liz showed up." Sam informed the doctor, "Anyway, we are officially in the clear."

"Clear?"

"I went down to the PCPC after I left the house and they let me know that they ruled Lisa's death as an accidental drowning."

"Atleast I don't need to worry about being haled off to jail now."

"They never had anything to link you to the investigation anyway. We all gave the same statements, she was crazy and it showed." Sam explained with a heavy sigh, "I am finally glad it is over, now maybe we can all finally start to heal."

"All the more reason to talk to Jason. Don't take the time you have with him for granted, because you never know when you are going to loose them for good. Trust me, I know that better than anyone."

"Are you coming home tonight?" Sam asked as she changed the subject.

"No, you are on your own. I am on call and figured I would spend some time with Matt. Don't worry not at Jake's." Patrick added once he saw Sam's face,"Call me if you need too." Patrick called as Sam stood up and headed towards the door.

"Always." Sam smiled before she left the room.

As soon as Sam was out the door, Patrick picked up the phone and dialed a familiar numbed, "If you are waiting to make a move now is the time." Patrick spoke as soon as the person pick up. Not waiting for an answered he hung up and turned his attention to the picture on his desk, "One day at a time." He mumbled before standing up.

000000000000000000

Sam smiled as she slipped into the warm water, she was looking forward to a relaxing quite night which was a rare occurrence in her house, especially since the funeral; there always seemed to be someone spending the night at the house Whether it was Kristina who had partied a little too hard the night before or Maxie who just didn't want to be alone. Sam leaned her head back, she allowed the warm water sooth her sore muscles and let the her mind wonder.

-_Flashback-_

"_You can't be hiding in the bathroom on my birthday." A voice called to Sam who was standing in front on the mirror. Which caused Sam to turn around and face her sister, "I thought that you would be thrilled this is the first time you are going to see Jason, since he went after Franco."_

"_Almost two months." Sam mumbled._

"_So, why the sad face." Robin asked as she placed an arm around Sam._

"_I have news to tell him and I am not sure how he will react."_

"_He will be thrilled and if not I will beat some sense into him." Robin insisted as she looked at Sam through the mirror, "Don't give me that look, you have been hovering over by the buffet."_

"_I am always by the buffet."_

"_Yes, but not near the clams you hate them. A sister always knows." _

"_No you pry until I tell you."_

"_Well trust me, I know Jason loves you and nothing will ever change that. He did what he thought was best, he made a mistake. Patrick did too and it took a while to forgive him, but I did it because I realized what we had was too special to lose" Robin explained, "You and Jason have that too, don't throw it away over a misunderstanding." Robin smiled._

"_Okay, let's go join the party." Sam agreed as she grabbed the other woman's hand._

"_Yeah, I have to ditch you and go find Maxie, she can get drunk with me. You do realize I am now an old lady." Robin laughed as they walked out of the bathroom._

-_Flashback-_

The doorbell make Sam jump out of her daydream, she quickly jumped out of the bathtub, grabbed her robe and shot down the stairs. She glanced out the living room window to see who's car was in the driveway, but didn't recognize the Blue truck. She grabbed the bat next to the couch, hid it behind her back and went to open the door. She had gotten a little jumpy over the last few months, not that anyone could blame her.

She pulled the curtain back to see if who was there only to she Jason standing there with a brown bag. Setting the bat down, she opened the door, "Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped back allowing him to come in, "I didn't expect anyone."

"I can see that." Jason smirked as he gave her a once over.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she pulled her robe tighter around her.

"Remember you said you were going to be alone tonight, so I thought we could talk over some Chinese." He said his smirk growing as he watched her she shift from foot to foot under his watchful gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Long Road Home

Chapter 4

"There is no way I am going to sit here and eat with you." Sam argued as she watched Jason take the food out of the bag and place it on the coffee table, "Not in just a robe."

"It's going to get cold." Jason insisted as he turned his attention to the brunette.

"I am going to get cold." Sam countered, "It's going to take five minutes for me to change." She added as she crossed her arms.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before." Jason mumbled as he continued to empty the bags, "Many times before." He continued more to himself.

"You know I can just take the food and throw you out." Sam laughed as she turned to go up the stairs.

"Well then I guess I should just toss these than." Jason smirked as he waved an open carton which caused Sam to stop in her tracks once the smell reached her nose.

"Octopus?" Sam questioned with a huge grin and moved away from the stairs and back into the living room.

"How could I forget? You used to basically shoved them down my throat, to get me to eat them." Jason responded as lifted the container over his head and out of Sam's reach as she attempted to jump up and grab the food, "Yeah, I am going to give you these so you can run up back to your bath and leave me down here." He said in a sarcastic tone as he backed up into the couch to get away from the smaller woman.

"I am going to get it one way or another." Sam promised as she rounded the couch and climbed over the back of it so she was standing behind Jason and tried to grab the octopus, but missed as Jason took a step back, "I always get what I want." She insisted as she jumped onto Jason's back, who simply fell back onto the couch, pinning Sam under him in the process, "Are you trying to kill me?" Sam gasped as her faced was buried into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jason smirked as he moved, so he was towering over Sam. She stopped her struggles once she realized the position they were in and just how close their faces were. Jason lightly caressed her cheek and lowered his head until his lips met Sam's. A few minutes into the kiss, Sam realized that Jason had set the white carton down on the floor next to the couch forgotten by the commotion. She moved her hand to grab the container but was stopped when Jason grabbed it, "Not so fast." Jason mumbled as he kissed down Sam's neck, which caused the women to shiver. "Go change." Jason order as he reluctantly pulled away.

"What?" Sam asked confused as she regained her breath.

"I am not willing to screw this up for one heat of the moment romp. I meant what I said this afternoon, that I am fighting for us."

"Jase..." Sam started as she moved out of his lap.

"No, I messed up Sam. I wasn't there to protect me when you needed me most, I was too obsessed with chasing that bastard. I am going to make that up to you now. I am going to be here for you, even if that is just as a friend right now, until you are ready more." Jason promised as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That is all I have wanted Jason, for us to face our problems together, not push each other away when things get too tough." Sam responded with a small smile.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, I just couldn't bare if anything happened to you or Maddy. Franco managed to take you away once I didn't want that to happen again, I know that doesn't erase leaving you alone for those two months, but I needed to take care of Franco, so we could get on with our life." Jason explained as he ran his arms up and down Sam's. "Only I was too late, I was too late to save you when you really needed me."

"Jason you couldn't have know that Lisa was going to be there. Jason some things are just out of your control and can't always blame yourself when things go wrong. I was the one who failed; I wasn't able to save my sister or our baby." Sam confessed as her eyes started to water.

"Lisa had planned that night out, nothing could have gotten in her way, our child was just a casualty of Lisa's obsession." Jason started as she tried to comfort her, "Sam, horrible things happened that night, but none of them are your fault. It was because you Sam, that only two people died that night, you are the one that was able to get the police to the ship and get help for Patrick and Maxie." Jason added as he used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

"I should have done more." Sam cried as she thought back to that night.

_-Flashback_ -

_"Just hold it right there." Sam ordered a she held the rag against the gun shot wound that Maxie had received when she had stumbled upon Lisa aboard the ship. The blonde was lucky enough that it hadn't hit major organs, It had gone straight through her left side, Sam had found the blonde on the ground while she tried to figure out what was wrong with the boat. All the guests knew was there the boat had completely stopped and the caption and crew were gone. It wasn't until Maxie woke up that Sam had found out that Lisa was on board. _

"_You know I didn't think being shot would hurt this much." Maxie cried out as Sam pushed down on her wound and took a huge gulf of whiskey, "You and Jason make it seem like nothing."_

"_Were you able to get though on the radio?" Elizabeth asked as she took over for Sam. The nurse had stumbled upon the two when she was trying to make a call to Lucky, which was impossible since there was no cell service._

"_I hope so, there was a lot of static. Lisa did a pretty good job of damaging it." Sam responded as she stood, "Okay we need to get to the others, we will be safer together and chances are they don't know what is going on yet." Sam pointed out. _

"_I will take her back and tell the others. You need to go fine Robin and Patrick." Elizabeth urged as she helped Maxie stand who grunted in pain, "They left the party almost twenty minutes before I did. He had some surprise for her." Elizabeth added before Sam took off down the hall._

_ As Sam make her way towards the lower level of the boat where the bedrooms were when she heard arguing coming from a little ways down the hall. Sam slowly made her way towards the noise and grabbed the gun that she had attached on her thigh. As she rounded the corner, she was shocked at what she saw; Lisa was standing there, with her back to Sam, and had a gun pointed at Robin who slightly nodded at Sam._

"_Why are you this?" Robin asked as she looked the doctor straight in the eyes._

"_Are you stupid? I already told you, you are the one thing that standing in the way of Patrick and I being together." Lisa hissed as she waved the gun around. _

"_Than why hurt him?"_

"_I had to knock him out so he would be out of the way. For some reason he seems attached to you." Lisa rambled, "I feel sorry for you, thinking that Patrick could ever really love you. You should have walked away from me when you got the chance." Lisa laughed as she moved the gun and pointed it straight at Robin's chest._

_ Sam knowing that she was losing time quickly rushed at Lisa knocking her into the wall with enough force for her to drop the gun which Robin immediately picked up. Sam went to grab the doctor but was caught off guard when Lisa elbowed her in the stomach which caused Sam to fall to the ground in pain and dropping her gun in the process., "You just can't help yourself can you? Always putting your nose in other people's business." Lisa mocked as she pulled Sam up by her hair._

"_Shut up." Robin yelled as she fired the gun and got Lisa in the leg. Sam seeing her opening kicked Lisa's bleeding leg and broke free. She quickly picked up her gun, grabbed Robin's hand and took off down the hall. Robin led the two down the hall and to the suite where Patrick was left._

"_Sam! Robin!" Patrick yelled from the bed as the door opened as he took in the women appearances._

"_Thank God, you are okay. I was so worried." Robin mumbled a she untied Patrick and pulled him into a hug, while Sam locked the door and took a seat in the chair holding her stomach._

"_What is going on?" He asked confused. _

"_Lisa is on the boat, she killed the caption and did who knows what to the crew."_

"_I think I was able to get a message out on the radio, it was pretty busted." Sam gasped from the chair, which caused Robin to rush to her side._

"_Take a deep breath and drink this." Robin ordered as she took a water from the table next to Sam._

"_Where is Lisa now?" Patrick asked as he got off the bed._

"_I shot her and we ran."_

"_Do the others know what is going on?"_

"_I sent Maxie and Liz to get everyone together."_

"_Okay, so that is where we are going to go." Patrick explained as Robin helped Sam up, "We can come up with a plan than. This ship is too big for just the three of us to look for her and I don't want either of you alone with her. She has already tired to kill you both once before." Patrick muttered as he made his way to see if the coast was clear._

"_You two go to the ballroom, I am going to go to the engine room to see if I can fix it and get us out of here." Sam said as they made their way out into the hall._

"_What! No! Sam you need to rest."Robin argued._

"_I am the only one who knows about boats."_

"_I can help you, you practically forced me to learn how to. The two of us can get it done faster."_

"_I don't like the two of you alone."_

"_Go warn our Dad and than meet us in the engine room." Robin replied as she grabbed Sam who handed Patrick her gun before the two made their way down the hall._

_-End of Flashback -_

000000000000000000000000000

"Sam?" Jason whispered as he stroked Sam's cheek and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." Sam struggled as she tried to gain her bearings.

"You know I am here if you want to talk."

"I never felt so helpless before Jase, I mean one second Robin is there talking with me and the next second Lisa is standing there with a gun. Everything just happened go fast, I remember there being a struggle between Robin and Lisa, there was a gun shock, then I tackled Lisa and she pushed be off her and down the stairs to the engine room." Sam sobbed, "That's when Patrick came in and took care of Lisa. Robin was fine Jason; she has rushed too me and was helping me up. She was talking and that is when everything went black. The next thing I know I am waking up in a hospital and being told that my sister is dead, that she had been hit with that bullet." Jason just pulled Sam onto his lap and rubbed her back as he tried to confront her.

00000000000

An hour later, Jason and Sam who had changed, were now sitting on the couch watching an old black and white movie. Sam just wanted some mind numbing T.V., feeling that she had reached her emotional limit. Just as there was a knock on the door, Sam immediately shot up and rush towards the door. She opened up and was shocked to see Carly standing there with two young girls at her side.

Mommy!" "Aunt Sam!" The two girls cried as they rushed into Sam's arms, who quickly knelled down in time to catch them.

"I'm sorry, I was going to call but they just kept crying that they wanted to come home." Carly explained as she walked into the house and closed the door.

"Don't be sorry, I should have known that it was too soon for them." Sam said as she shot a grateful smile towards the blonde and pulled both girls into a tight hug lifting them up as she moved to stand.

"Who was at the door?" Jason asked once he heard the door shut and thought that the person had left.

"Daddy!" Maddy brighten as she saw her father standing there and started to squirm around until Sam set her down so she could run to the man.

"Well, I am going to go. I'll meet you girls at Kelly's in the morning." Carly said quickly as she tried to avoid Jason's gaze. "Love you." She added as she pulled Sam into a hug careful of Emma and hurried out the door.

"Are you two still not talking?" Sam asked as she turned towards the blue eyes man.

"Not for lack of trying, she is still angry at me. The question is are you?" Jason asked as he walked closed to Sam.

"We need to get you two to bed." Sam smiled as she turned her attention towards Emma and brushed her hair back.

"Daddy reads to us." Maddy ordered as the two made their way upstairs.

"If it's okay with Mommy."

"One chapter that is it." Sam insisted as she as they walked into the girl's room, who both rushed over towards their bunk beds, as Jason grabbed the book that was resting on the night stand.

Twenty minutes later the couple found themselves in the living room cleaning up, "Thank you for tonight." Sam thanked as she turned to Jason as he grabbed his jacket, "And for reading to the girls. Maddy misses you." Sam added as she walked Jason towards the door.

"It's no problem, I would do anything for my girls." Jason smirked as he opened to door, "I'll call you in the morning." Jason offered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah." She smiled as he pulled away and headed out the door. "And Jason, I was never made at you." She called as Jason walked down the walkway.


	5. Chapter 5

Long Road Home

Chapter 5

Sam smiled as she pulled the door to Kelly's open and could feel her mouth start to water already. She has decided to head to Kelly's for breakfast seeing as she was the only one home this morning; Patrick had headed off to work early, Emma was with her sisters and Maddy was at Jason's for the weekend.

The second she sat down Mike sent her a smile, before he headed off to the back to get her food. Seeing as she came her every Sunday morning and ordered the same thing. Having Alexis as a mother meant there was a lot of eating out and Sunday morning breakfast at Kelly's was a tradition. Something that had extended to both Robin and Sam's families.

-Flashback-

"You two did this on purpose." Patrick concluded as he glared at his wife and her sister.

"Yes Honey, Sam and I decided to get pregnant at the same time and used our magic powers to make sure we were both having girls." Robin laughed as she popped a piece of pancake into her mouth.

"That's what we do in our free time, think up ways to make your life hell." Sam added as she leaned into Jason's hold.

"Don't turn this around on me, make me look like the paranoid one. You two love to mess with me."

"Patrick, you did go to medical school, right?" Sam questioned as she shot a look across the table to Robin.

"Yes, Sam I did. I am a doctor after all."

"Then you know that there is a 50% chance of it being a boy and the same chance of it being a girl." Sam explained as if she was talking to a child, "And, you my dear friend are the deciding factor in that." She added as she took a bite of her food.

"You did this on propose, just like the time you put hair dye in my shampoo."

"You are overreacting a little bit." Jason said as he spoke up for the first time.

"I have no idea how you are not. A girl, Jason. That means boys flocking all around her and chances are they are going to be just like their mothers. I bet you Mac is going to have a good laugh that this. Karma for all the trouble we put him through." Patrick became to ramble.

"I am Jason Morgan, no one is stupid enough to mess with my daughter." Jason smirked as he placed an arm around Sam and pulled her closer to him.

"The fact that these two are going to be father's is a scary idea." Robin whispered to her sister.

"He's already stripped the house of all the junk food."

"Patrick, freaks out if I stand for two long."

"That's because you two, don't seem to realizes that you are pregnant, running around the hospital, playing spy." Jason informed the two as he shook his head.

"It's a little hard to forget when you are the size of a whale."

"You are a beautiful whale." Patrick smiled which caused Robin to slap him.

"You are not supposed to agree with me, you are supposed to tell me that I haven't gained any weight." Robin cried as she got up and slid into the other side of the booth where Sam and Jason where.

"You have though, but it's baby weight."

"You need to stop before your wife is moving into my house." Jason pleaded as he held his hand up.

"He didn't mean it. He is just being an ass." Sam comforted as she pulled the doctor into a hug.

"Jason, do I look fat?" Robin sobbed as she looked up from Sam's shoulder.

"No, you are glowing." Jason smiled as he placed a hand on Robin's arm, "I dealt with a pregnant Carly twice, believe me. You learn to lie." Jason mumbled to Patrick before he stood up and went to pay the bill.

"I am not going home with you." Robin insisted as she pulled on her coat.

"Not even if I promise you a foot rub and all the ice cream you want." Patrick smirked as he grabbed her waist.

"I will go home with you for the ice cream, there is no way I want you touching my feet." Sam volunteered as Jason came back over to the three.

"Well, I guess my surprise will have to weight than." Jason remarked with a frown.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Sam asked suddenly interested.

"Well, I thought it was time I finally give into on of your demands." Jason replied with a smirk as he helped Sam into her jacket.

"Really, I thought I was never going to get you in there." Sam grinned her smile only brightened as Jason nodded.

"It's the least I can do, since you are caring this little one." Jason added as he rubbed Sam growing stomach.

"We have to go." Sam said as she waved before she grabbed Jason's hand and rushed out the door as she heard Robin complain to Patrick.

"You don't take baths with me."

-End of Flashback-

Sam was brought out of her thoughts when a she heard a seat being pulled out out and someone sat across from her. She quickly looked up from her plate, to see the annoying doctor from the other day sitting at her table, "Why don't you take a seat?" Sam asked sarcastically as she set her fork down.

"Well, I couldn't let a beautiful woman sit here all alone." Ewen spoke with a smile as he waved the waitress over.

"You don't know how to take no for an answer do you?" Sam asked as she watched the man order a cup of coffee.

"I have done my homework on you Miss. Scorpio."

"I'd be careful if I were you, you are starting to sound like a stalker." Sam advised as she took a catalog out of her bag that Alexis's had given her earlier that morning.

"I needed to know what I was in for." He smirked as he took a sip of his coffee, "Unfortunately, people are too willing to share in this town."

"I could have saved you a lot of hard work." Sam informed him as she continued to read the magazine, "I am not interested."

"Well, I do enjoy a challenge."

"Ewen, was it." Sam asked as she turned her full attention to the man, "I assure you I am not playing hard to get. I am flattered, but there are far easier women to get in this town than me." Sam added as the bell over the front door chimed, "I also happen to hate shrinks."

"Mommy!" Maddy cried as she ran into the door and straight for her mother and hugged her legs.

"You have a daughter?" The doctor asked with a smile as he looked at the little girl who had climbed into Sam's lap, "Hello there, my name is Ewen. What is your?" He introduced himself to the little girl with a smile.

"Stranger Danger." Maddy replied as she glared the man, something else she had learned from her father.

"So is this is what you are worried about than you are in luck because I love children." Ewen said as he turned his attention back to Sam.

"It's not her I am worried about, It's him." Sam smiled as she saw who was standing in the entry way.

"Mommy, I no like." Maddy said as she turned in Sam's lap so she was facing her mother.

"Sorry, I'm late this little one couldn't decide what she wanted to wear." Jason greeted as he made his way to the table.

"I can see you let her dress herself." Sam smiled as she took in the little tutu that Maddy was wearing, the little girl was completely unaware of what was going on and continued to play with her mother's necklace.

"I am hopeless with out you."

"Thanks for dropping her daughter, but we are kind of having a quite breakfast." Ewen said in a dismissively tone.

"Excuse me." Jason growled as he glared at the unknown man that was sitting across from Sam.

"Samantha and I were having a nice breakfast before you come along. Yo have done your job, the child is safely here now."

"Jase." Sam ordered as she watched Jason's hand move to his waist band, "Ewen, I think it would be time to go now." Sam advised the other man.

"I am a little confused." Ewen retorted as he stood up.

"You should do a better background check, try Samantha Morgan." Sam smirked as she stood up and placed Maddy down on her now empty chair.

"Well than I guess I will take a rain-check than." Ewen bid as he grabbed Sam's hand and placed a kiss on it before he left.

00000000000000000000

"It's not funny Sam." Jason hissed as he picked at his food.

"You looked like you were going to shoot the man." Sam laughed as she cut Maddy's pancakes.

"Who was he?"

"Some shrink, I met the other day." Sam answered as she took a bit that Maddy offered. "What are you two doing here?"

"Maddy told me that you normally come here on Sunday's and she was craving chocolate chip pancakes."

"Like mother, like daughter." Sam smiled as she took a sip of her coffee, "It was a pleasant surprise."

"What are all these?" Jason asked as he took one of the catalogs from the table.

"This is how my mom deals with her grief, by getting involved in all our lives." Sam explained with a sigh, "She wants me to start looking into schools for the girls."

"Why? Maddy just turned four."

"Apparently it's very competitive, she said we are already behind because we didn't put her preschool. I don't want to be like my mother, she puts too much pressure on Molly and Kristina. I don't Maddy to ever be afraid to tell me anything." Sam rambled.

"What is going on with Kristina?" Jason asked concerned for the young woman who had become like a sister to him.

"She is heart broken, she is so scared to tell my mother that she got wait-listed at Yale. She thinks she will disappoint them."

"She is going to get in, I know it." Jason insisted as he took Sam's hand.

"All done Daddy." Maddy said as she set her hand down on the table and smiled up at her parents, "Aquarium now?" She asked, "Mommy too?"

"Do you have any plans today?" Jason asked as he watched Sam with hopeful eyes.

"I couldn't think of anything better to-do today." Sam grinned as she lifted the little girl into her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam let out a heavy sigh as she set the manila folder aside, this was the first time she at set foot in the office since that night. Sam had tried numerous times to go back to work but found it unbearable to be in a room that held so many memories of the life she used to have; with both Jason and Robin. She knew she had to follow the same advice she had given Maxie and Patrick, that they had to move on and stop living in the past, but something inside felt like Robin was still out there somewhere, no matter how crazy that made her seem.

"Finally!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway of the office, "I have been looking all over town for you." Maxie added as she walked over to Sam's desk and set down the brown bag that said Kelly's on the side of it, "Why are you here anyway?" The blonde asked as she started to take the food out and set it on the desk.

"Attempting to work." Sam answered as she glared at the folder that was in-front of her.

"How is that going?" Maxie questioned with a smile as she held out a burger for the girl.

"Let's just say I am surprised that I still have clients." Sam muttered as she took a big bite of burger, "It's really thanks to Micheal and Spinelli." She added after she swallowed, "How are things with you?"

"Alright, Kate is actually lightening up since she and Sonny are back on again."

"Excuse me?" Sam coughed as she grabbed the water bottle and took a sip.

"Oh, I thought you knew."

"No, Carly hasn't said anything."

"Maybe she doesn't know, it's kind of a new thing." Maxie defended as grabbed a fry, "I actually came here for a reason, I know you are probably going to think I am crazy but I was in a layover the other day and saw this in the local newspaper." Maxie explained as her face suddenly got serious as she reached into her purse and pulled out a newspaper clipping, "Just read it before you say anything." Maxie added as she handed the paper to her sister.

Sam took a minute to read the article before she looked up at the blonde, "Maxie..." Sam started in a hesitant tone, knowing exactly where her sister was going with this. Maxie put her hands up to stop her sister, "This is about a woman found in Vermont that has no memory, they want to see if anyone has any information. This could be anyone."

"Sam, did you read the description?" Maxie protested as she pointed to the article on the desk.

"A woman in her late twenties, about 5'3 and light brown hair." Sam said aloud as she looked from the paper and back to the blonde.

"She was also found in a blue dress, this article is from two months ago. They also said she was found with some personal effects, but the police wouldn't disclose what."

"You called the police in Vermont about this?" Sam asked shocked at how far the blonde had gone.

"Sam, you know something doesn't feel right about this whole situation. Lisa thrived on messing with people's life, do you really put this past her."

"Maxie, I want more than anything to wake up and realize this has all been a nightmare and Robin is going to walk through that door, but there is no chance that this is here."

"Robin's wedding ring and necklace were never found Sam, the necklace that you gave her, she never ever took it off."

"What are you talking about? I though Mom and Dad got everything before the cremation." Sam asked a little confused.

"The last time Mom and Dad saw Robin was alive in the ballroom, they were told Patrick took care of all the arrangements."

"That's not possible, Patrick didn't get to the hospital until Robin had already been cremated. That's another reason he feels so guilty, he wasn't there when Robin really needed him."

"You told the police that Patrick was with Robin the whole time, but that would be impossible for you to know because you where knocked out for a couple of hours. So, I'm guessing that is when Lisa fell overboard?"

"Apparently from what Patrick told me, after I passed out Dad and he were able to subdue Lisa, they tied her arms and locked her into a room until help came. Dad's main priority was getting us to the hospital, so on-one realized that Patrick never got on the rescue boats." Sam explained, "You know how that story ends."

"We are sure Lisa is dead dead."

"Believe me, Jason and Patrick made sure of that."

"So if Mom, Dad or Patrick didn't ask for Robin to be cremated who did, because she never mentioned it. Not that we really did talk about death, but still it seems a little sudden that she is pronounced dead on minute and two hour later she is ashes."

"I always thought Dad took care of it, that's what Patrick thought too." Sam admitted, "I still don't understand how she her wound wasn't serious one second and than thirty minutes later it is fatal."

"I though Robin took a bullet to the lung and was knocked out immediately, that's what the doctor's told Mom at the hospital."

"Patrick was talking to her when the EMT got there, that's why he stayed. The EMT said she was going to be fine, that the bullet had just graze her side." Sam confessed.

"Why have we not talked about this before, I mean there are some pretty big holes in what supposedly happen to our sister."

"I never really thought about it until now. " Sam answered as the door to the office swung open to show a grinning Kristina, "Krissy?" Sam asked shocked to see her sister there.

"You are smiling? This is good, wait Ethan and you didn't you know?" Maxie asked as she tried to act like nothing was going on.

"Umm, yeah I was hoping to talk to Sam about something."

"I am your sister too!" Maxie pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Okay fine, I got in!" Kristina grinned as she held up the admission's letter and ran to Sam, "You were right all I had to-do was take a breath and be patient." Kristina smiled as she pulled the older woman into a hug.

"This is amazing Krissy, have you told Mom or Dad yet?"

"I wanted to let you know first, considering how supportive you have been these past few weeks." Kristina admitted as she pulled away from Sam, "I was hoping that you might come to dinner tonight, so I could tell them."

"Of course." Sam agreed, "I am so proud of you." She whispered as she pulled the teen into another hug.

"This means a whole new wardrobe on me of course." Maxie added as she joined the hug.

"This is a nice picture." A voice commented from the hall.

"Ethan." Sam greeted as she detangled herself from the other two woman, "I take it you heard the good news."

"I just did now, she wanted to wait and tell you first." Ethan informed the shorter woman as Kristina rushed to his side.

"Well it looks like our little Krissy is going to Yale." Maxie clapped as she read the letter over, "I am so coming to visit you on campus."

"You are not welcome."

"What about me?" Ethan grinned as he placed an arm around her.

"Always." Kristina nodded, "Anyway the Lake House at seven, bring the men." Kristina ordered, "All the men." Kristina winked at Sam before she and Ethan left the room.

"What was that wink?" Maxie asked, "Who are you seeing? It's not that Doctor at Kelly's is it?" Maxie questioned, "Don't give me that face, I am the queen of gossip in this town."

"Look, I have to take care of something. Can I have this?" Sam asked as she held up the article.

"Yeah, just promise you wouldn't do anything without me?"

"Promise, I am just going to see if I can get a picture or something. I don't want to say anything yet though. Alright? Not to get everyone's hopes up." Sam added.

"Of course, see you at the Lake House with Jason." Maxie smiled before she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

00000000000000000000

Sam hurried through the door as she entered the PCPD, not wanting Ronnie or her father to see her. She had no idea what she was doing here but her heart told her she had to follow through on this. "Are you here to bail Jason or Patrick out?" Lucky greeted as he pulled Sam into a hug the moment he saw her.

"What?"

"You don't know. This guy is claiming that Patrick and Jason attacked him, Patrick says that he hit the man and Jason tried to break them up, Jason is not saying a word with out his lawyer." Lucky explained as he offered the chair next to his desk to Sam, "If you didn't know about that what are you doing here?"

"I need a personal favor, it is going to sound crazy, I know but I have a gut feeling about this and the more I find out about that night the more questions I have." Sam rambled.

"Is this about Lisa?" Lucky asked in a hush voice.

"No, I need some information about a this women." Sam explained as she pulled the article out and handed it to the man, "She was found outside a hospital in Vermont with no memory in a blue gown. It also says that she was found with some personal affects."

"You want me to see if I can find out what they where." Lucky guessed as he glanced over the article, "I can do you one better, I know an officer from this town, that just happens to owe me big. Let me see what I can do, I don't want you to give your hopes though."

"I'm not I just need to know, I am not saying anything to Patrick though. He is finally on the right track, I don't want anything to mess that up."

"Won't say a word, I'll call you if I get anything." Lucky offered, "Are you going to bail them out or let them sit."

"Let me talk to them."

"They are all in integration 1, it's been a busy night." Lucky laughed, "They are all handcuffed." He added as he handed Sam his keys.

"So just like old times." Sam smiled as she took the keys.

-Flashback-

"I vote we let them spend the night." Robin muttered as she wattled into the police station.

"No! We are bailing them out! I am not getting you all your midnight cravings." Maxie exclaimed as she held the door open for the two heavily pregnant women.

"I think we should bail out Ethan and leave the other two." Sam hissed as she headed straight towards the integration room and flung the door open.

"Are you two out of our minds? You are acting like you are twelve, beating Ethan up because he is fating Kristina is insane." Sam yelled which caused all the men to jump, not expecting Sam to be there.

"Why are you here? I called Matt and Jason called Sonny." Patrick commented, "You didn't tell Robin did you?"

"We are your wives, you should have called us! Your brother was nice enough to tell us." Robin yelled.

"Kiss ass." Patrick mumbled.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, he is smart enough to not go along with your stupid plan." Maxie screamed.

"What is with all the noise?" Sonny asked as he came into the cramped room, "Sam!" Sonny said numerous to see the woman, Sam had a temper when she was not pregnant, now is was magnified.

"It's good you are here." Sam said with a sweet smile, "Ethan, we are here to bail you out." She added. "The other two are on you own."

"Sam, I was protecting Kristina's honor."

"Yeah, did you know the two of them are sleeping together." Patrick defended.

"What!" The three women said simultaneously as they zeroed their gaze onto the younger man.

"Yeah, I saw him buy the proof at the drugstore, where I was buying your special water, and ran into Jason there, he was getting ice-cream and we decided to follow him to a hotel." 

"Where was Kristina was." Jason added.

"Alright, I changed my mind, boys let's go. Ethan you are on your own." Robin spoke up as she turned away and lead the way out of the room.

"I am telling Mac." Patrick whispered as and Jason smirked as they followed the women out of the room.

-End of Flashback-

00000000000000000000

"You really did a numbed on my face." Ewen muttered as he looked at his reflection in the window.

"You are just lucky, I was the one who heard your comment about Sam." Patrick spat as he tried to kick the man's chair from under the table.

"All I said was I bet she is a wildcat in bed, I will be finding out short..." Ewen started before he found his face shammed into the table.

"That is how you kick a chair out." Jason growled.

"I can't believe he though you were a manny."

"Manny?"

"A male nanny." Patrick smirked as he watched Ewen rub his nose.

"Really?" Sam called as she stood in the doorway with a smile.

"Unless you want Jason to be charged with murder, I would get us out of here." Patrick replied as he held his cuffed hands in the air.

"One condition, dinner at my parents tonight. It's for Kristina, I know how much you all love looking after my little sister." Sam offered as she swung the keys around, "Ethan will be there."

"Done." Both men agreed

Sam just smiled as she unlocked the two men and paid not attention to the other, as she walked out of the room. Patrick followed Sam out the door and closed it behind him,Jason took the chance to get a minute alone with the doctor. "You ever talk about Sam that way again, I'll show you what I do for a living." Jason threatened as he shoved the man's head into the table, "She is mine, so you will back off." He added before he left the room.

"So, how did you do it?" Sam asked as she finished signing the release papers.

"Do what?" Patrick asked as he grabbed his thing from the cop.

"Kristina is a smart girl, I just gave them a little insensitive" Jason responded with a smirk as he walked up to Sam and handed her his coat.

"I'm fine."

"It's cold out." Jason pushed as he put it over her shoulders, before he headed out the door.

"Yeah, there is so sexual tension there." Patrick snorted as he followed Jason out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Long Road Home

Chapter 7

Sam let out a sigh as she played with her necklace, she was waiting for Jason and Patrick to get to the Lake House before she went in, they had insisted on getting their trucks from Jake's before they headed over to the house for dinner. She couldn't help but smile as she remember the time her mother had gotten the necklaces for her, Maxie and Robin. Over the years each of them had added to it, to make them special; Robin had and E for Emma and her wedding inscription engraved on another circle, Sam had the same but a M for Madelyn, while Maxie had her and Matt's anniversary.

-Flashback-

"None of you gave Mom your report cards right?" Maxie asked as she sat down on the couch, Alexis had called a family meeting and that was never done unless someone was in trouble, "Because if Mom knew I failed Math, I will not be allowed out."

"No we didn't say a word." Sam promised as she looked at her younger sister.

"I think she is going to get the Mailman fired though, since he always seems to lose the mail." Robin laughed as she leaned against Sam.

"Then who is in trouble? I just got over my grounding from sneaking out two weeks ago. I haven't done anything."

"Maybe it's about the new boy Sam is seeing." Robin smirked as she locked eyes with Sam.

"What guy are you seeing and why have I not heard about him? I hate that you two are in the same grade, eleven months apart. It is not fair." Maxie ranted as she started to pace the room.

"His name is Jason Morgan." Robin announced as she pulled Maxie's hand to make her sit down again.

"As in once a Quartermaine?" Maxie asked with wide eyes,"You sure know how to pick them."

"We haven't even been on one date yet, it could not workout and he could be a snob, I barley know him."

"I think it's a match made in heaven. Have you seen his blue eyes and imagine the body he must have from all the heavy lifting." Maxie asked a dazed look in her eye, "Oh you are definitely the one in trouble, not only is he four years older then you, but he works for the Sonny Corinthos." The blond rambled as the front door opened.

"Oh good girls, you are already here." Alexis smiled as she entered the house and pulled her jacket off.

"Hi Mom." The girls greeted and stood as she pulled them into a hug.

"I have something important I want to discuss with you." Alexis said as she got right to the point and sat across from the three, "We wanted to tell you together but there was an emergency at the PCPD."

"Did something happened? Is Krissy okay?" Sam asked with a worried tone.

"No it is good news and your sister is at a play date." Alexis smiled as she though of the six year old, before she reached into a shopping bag next to the chair.

"You girls are my world, my sun my moon and my stars." Alexis started as she she looked to Maxie, Robin and then Sam, "No matter what happens I will always love you three." She smiled as she pulled out three black boxes and handed one to each of the girls.

"Oh no!" Maxie exclaimed as she opened the box and quickly shut it, "You are not having a baby." She cried, "That is so wrong, I am sixteen and now I am going to have a baby sister."

"Maxie.." Sam tried.

"No, this is the same speech she gave us when she got us the charm bracelets and the out come of the was our little terror of a sister."

"Mom, that is awesome." Robin smiled as she pulled her mother into a hug followed by Sam who had dragged Maxie too.

"I can't wait." Maxie said sarcastically, "Now I am going to be the middle child, always left out and forgotten about." Maxie muttered as she joined the hug.

-End of Flashback-

"Sam." Patrick called as he tried to get the woman's attention who was staring out over the lake, "Sam." He tried again as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Patrick!" Sam jumped not realizing anyone had come up behind her.

"You okay? You seemed a million miles away." Patrick asked as he looked Sam in the eye.

"Just remembering."

"This was the place to be in the summer, floating around on the lake." Patrick laughed as he leaned against the railing and looked out on the lake. Sam smiled as she continued to play with the necklace, just as a motorcycle could be heard pulling up the driveway, "I'll give you a second."

"Are you sure you're okay to go in there?" Sam questioned as she glanced towards the front door of the house, where you could see Alexis as she hurried around the table to make sure it was all perfect.

"I'm a big boy Sam." Patrick winked before he walked to the front door.

"Hard to tell sometimes." Sam smiled as she watched him be pulled into a tight hug by her mother.

"This brings back memories." Jason retorted as he walked up on to the porch and next to Sam.

"Rushing to beat curfew, because we knew he was sitting on the couch with his gun." Sam grinned as she turned towards Jason.

"No, I was thinking more along of the end of the night." Jason muttered as he moved closer to Sam and brushed a stubborn hair out of her face, "Trying to get enough of you, before your father popped up." He added as he leaned his head down to meet her lips.

"Peering through the blinds like he is now." Sam laughed as she pulled away to see Mac glaring through the blinds, before she leaned against his forehead.

"Old times." Jason sighed as he placed a kiss on her forehead before he turned to the house, which caused Mac to jump back and act like he was cleaning the window.

"Let's go see our daughter." Sam insisted as she grabbed his hand and headed into the house.

00000000000000000000

"You know how nice it is to have the whole family here." Alexis commented as she handed out pieces of pie to Kristina and Molly, "I mean it's nice to have us together, it's been a while." Alexis corrected once she realized what she had said.

"We know what you meant Honey." Mac interrupted as he took a piece of pie from his wife.

"This pie is delicious." Matt commented, "Did you make this?" He asked, which caused the table to breakout in laughter.

"Thank you," Maxie smiled as she leaned into his shoulder, she knew how hard this was on her mother, these family dinners had been hard on Alexis.

"Kelly's is to thank for all this." Alexis said with a small smile, "I'm sure you have all realized that the woman in this family have inherited my horrible cooking gene." She added as she looked around at the men at this table.

"Krissy, don't you have something you wanna tell everyone." Sam said as she spoke up and looked at her sister.

"Oh right, so a couple of months ago I applied to Yale." Kristina started as she played with her napkin.

"You did Sweetie, that is amazing." Alexis smiled as she rushed to her daughter and pulled her up into a hug, "Why didn't you mention any thing to us?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew, I didn't want to let you all down. I know how hard these past few months have been for everyone."

"Kristina, you can tell us anything. I never want you to feel you can't ever be honest with us, no matter what is going on." Mac explained as he joined Alexis and pulled his daughter and wife into a hug.

"You left out a little part." Ethan smirked.

"I got in." Kristen mumbled from her father shoulder.

"This is amazing we have to celebrate." Alexis grinned as she pulled the teen into a tighter hug.

Sam smiled as she watched her sister be bombarded by hugs and kisses from her mother and father. She then turned her attention to Jason who had Maddy sitting on his lap and feeding her pie, Jason smirked when he caught her watching. "Thank You." Sam smiled as she nodded towards Kristina.

"I was only speeding up the process." Jason remarked as Emma came up and to Jason and climbed up next to Maddy.

"It means a lot." Sam added as she watched the two little girls interact with Jason. This is all she had ever wanted a family with Jason and she was being foolish if she let her fears keep her from that dream. She was brought out her thoughts when her phone rang, she looked down at the caller ID, to see that it was Lucky. She quickly excused herself before she rushed outside.

00000000000000000000

"So, the computer somehow just lost all the photos of this woman and her fingerprints were never taken?" Sam asked Lucky on the phone as she leaned against the porch railing.

"There was a computer glitch." Lucky answered, "But I texted you the photos that Oliver sent me." Lucky added quickly, "He was able to track down where the woman is living after she left the hospital."

"So, what happens now?" Sam asked with a disappointed tone.

"I want you to look at these pictures and then decide what you wanna do. I told my friend Oliver Temple, who is a detective in Vermont is willing to help you in anyway. Just look at the pictures." He advised before he hung up.

Sam quickly opened the text message from Lucky and was shocked by what she saw, the two pictures where of a wedding ring and a necklace identical to Sam and Maxie's. What really got Sam's attention was what was engraved on the back of the necklace it said Robin.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam let out a soft sigh as she placed the flowers down in-front of the tomb stone, "I wish more than anything, that you where here right now." Sam mumbled as she knelled down on the ground, "Now we might have that chance and I am so afraid that this is all going to end with us in heartbreak." Sam confessed as her eyes started to tear up. "I know that this is something that needs to be done, but I don't know if I should let everyone know. Patrick is finally smiling again and I don't want to ruin that with false hope." Sam cried as she traced Robin's name on the tomb stone.

-Flashback-

"Sam, I need you to promise me something." Robin pleaded as she grabbed her sister's hand from the hospital bed, "That if anything happens to me, you will take care of Patrick and this baby."

"No, you are going to be fine and here for both of them." Sam demanded as she wiped her tears away.

"You heard Dr. Lee, there is a chance I might not make it." Robin winced as a wave of pain hit her.

"A very slim chance, that's why they are going to give you a c-section." Sam insisted as she watched the nurses move around the room as they got ready to move her into the operating room.

"This is already a high risk pregnancy." Robin countered.

"Patrick is going to get here as fast as he can, the snow is really coming down." Jason responded as he came into the room and rushed straight to Robin's bed side, "How are you doing?" He asked as he brushed some of Robin's hair back.

"I'm scared Jase." Robin confessed as he brother-in-law pulled her into a gentle hug, "The cord is around her neck." She sobbed.

"We are ready to move her." Liz informed the group, "One of you can come in with her."

"Sam." Robin called as she held her hand out as Jason backed away.

"Is it okay for her to be in there?" Jason asked as he nodded towards Sam's stomach.

"It's fine." Liz said with a smile as she handed Sam a pair of scrubs before she help prepare Robin for the move.

000000000000000

"Are you okay? Do you feel anything?" Sam questioned as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"Just a little pressure, Sam I want you to make a promise."

"You are going to be fine."

"Of course, she is." Patrick agreed as he rushed into the room with scrubs on and rushed to his wife.

"Sam..." Robin started just as a cry echoed the room.

"It's a girl." Liz smiled as she looked over the curtain and then moved to clean the baby.

"Emma." Robin said as she gave a small smile, just as a loud beeping filled the room. Which caused Sam to immediately turn to her sister, who had gotten very pale. "Promise me."Robin pleaded as her eyes drooped close.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked panic in his voice.

"She has lost some blood, we need you to clear the area." Dr. Lee ordered as she got to work.

"I promise anything you want, but you need to pull through this Robin, You have too." Sam yelled as she hit the bed. She was suddenly pulled back by Patrick.

"Sam, you have to let them work." He mumbled as he held her tight and backed up as he watched the doctor's shock Robin A minute later the beeps returned to normal.

"She is going to be okay, let's get her cleaned and sewed up." The doctor replied as the nurses began to move around. Patrick let out a sigh of relief as he watched his wife's vitals return to normal. He was about to let Sam go when he felt something wet on his pant leg, "Please tell me you didn't just pee on me." Patrick mumbled as Sam grunted as a wave of pain hit her.

"I am fine, it actually takes along time for the baby to come. So I am going to stay her till Robin wakes up." Sam demanded as she pulled away from Patrick, "You should go hold your daughter." Sam added as the Elizabeth came over with Emma.

Patrick stared at Sam for a moment before he gave in and took the pink bundle from the nurse, "We will take her to the nursery, until Robin is settled into her room." Liz smiled as Patrick handed the baby back to her. They made their way back to Robin's room, where Robin had already been brought to.

"Alright, I held her can you please go see a doctor now."

"I am fine." Sam insisted again as she winced as she glanced down at the puddle around her.

"Sam." A raspy voice called, which causes Sam to rush to her sister.

"If you ever to that again, I will never talk to you again." Sam promised as tears started to fall again and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey, your husband is here to." Patrick laughed as he made his way to the bed as he wrapped his arms around both women.

"Why are you wet?" Robin asked as she took a sip of the water Patrick handed her.

"Her water broke a couple minutes ago."

"What?" A voice called from the doorway.

"Hi, Jase." Sam said meekly as she hugged Robin. Jason frowned as he made his way over to the bed and picked up his wife. "Only you would be stubborn enough to think you can control when our daughter come out." Jason smirked as he carried Sam out of the room.

-End of Flashback-

"I don't what to lie to Patrick, but I don't know if he can handle losing you all over again." Sam wondered as she stood up, "I hope this isn't just a wild chase." Sam muttered as she exited the cemetery.

0000000000000000000000

"Maxie, how many times do I have to promise you?" Sam asked into the phone as she dug through her bag as she looked for her keys, "Fine, Maxie I promise I will not leave without telling you. I got in contact with the detective and he said he is willing to help us with whatever we need." Sam explained as she she went to unlock the door, only to find that it was already unlock. She slowly walked into the house, only to find boxes littered over the floor as Maxie continued to rant on the other line.

"Hey." Patrick greeted with a smile as he came into the hall from the kitchen. Sam turned around shocked to see the man home and in such a happy mood.

"Maxie, I'll call you back." Sam mumbled as she shut her phone and turned to Patrick, "What are you doing home?" Sam smiled as she greeted the man with a hug, "Did you plan on running away?" She added with a smirk.

"Actually, I went to the house." Patrick explained as he pulled away from Sam and nodded towards the boxes.

"What brought this on?" Sam asked shocked. Patrick hadn't set foot in his and Robin's house since the night of the funeral. He found it too painful to be in a place that shared so many memories with the woman he loved more then life itself.

"You." Patrick replied with a smile, "You have been amazing; you pulled me out of my depression and have been there to support me every step of the way."

"We are on the same boat, you have been there for me too."

"It's more then that, you made me relies that me moving on and living my life doesn't mean I am forgetting about Robin, but I am living for the both of us. She will always be with me." Patrick explained, "Before that night, Robin and I bought a piece of land and where going to build our dream house. I decided that I want to continue with that dream."

"Patrick that is great." Sam jumped up and hugged him, she had been feeling so conflicted about keeping the information about this mystery woman from both Patrick and Jason. She didn't know if Patrick was strong enough to deal with possibility this Jane Doe might not be Robin.

"So, I met with the contractor today and we have a floor plan." Patrick continued on, "I am hoping to have the house done before Holidays. So, you will have to put up with me for a few months."

"You know you are more then welcome here."

"Jason, the girl, you and I, that might caught some rumors to spread." Patrick laughed as he moved back to look through the boxes.

"Jason and I are no where near ready to move in together." Sam defended.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Patrick, there is something I need to tell you." Sam said as she finally make her choice, there was no way she was going to keep this from him, no matter what turned out, they where going to get through this together.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick sat in the dark living room with only light from the flashing from the TV, it had just been an hour ago that Sam told him the news that Robin could actually be alive. At first he thought that someone was playing a horrible joke on him. But the more that he listened to Sam the more he started to believe it. Which is what scared him the most, he had finally been able to climb out of his depression, the loss was still there of course, but it was more bearable. He was slowly starting to move on with his life, knowing that it would be what Robin would want.

This new evidence that Robin might be alive, really threw him a curve ball and he was not sure how to react. As much as he wished it to be true, with every bone in his body, there was a tiny part of him that was saying that this was just part of Lisa's crazy plan to ruin his life. Even thought she was dead, this could be her last ditch effort to ruin him. Just as he started to get over the loss of his wife, Lisa pulled one last trick to throw him back into his depression. That is all that kept running through his head. He was to unsure what he should do, he didn't want to follow this lead if it meant having to loose Robin all over again. His thoughts where broken when he heard Robin's voice on the old home video he was watching.

-Video Tape-

"Is it on?" Maxie could be heard as the screen was still black.

"No, you have to flip that switch right there." Sam explained as the picture suddenly switched on, to show an unfocused Sam and Maxie.

"Okay so we just wanted video evidence of how amazing sister in-laws we are." Maxie smiled, "Which some might argue about." The blonde added as she turned the camera to Patrick and Jason, who where both dressed in tuxes.

"You are absolutely the best sisters ever." Patrick smirked as he pulled Robin into his lap.

"I want it on video tape that Dr. Smart ass forgot our anniversary." Robin spoke up as he lightly slapped him upside the head.

"I made it up to you, haven't I."

"No! Maxie and Sam covered for you."

"It's not my fault Sam can't hold her tequila." Jason defended as he saw the glare Patrick shot at him.

"Okay, I Patrick Drake am guilty of forgetting the anniversary of our first kiss. I would just like it on the record that I did remember our real anniversary." Patrick started as he got off topic, "Right, so I forgot and Sam and Maxie were wonderful enough to plan this wonderful night in the city to make it up to you."

"Under the pretense that you planned this." Robin added as she stole the camera and focused it on the young doctor.

"It would still be that way if Sam hadn't had split it."

"I am not to be blame for what I do drunk." Sam yelled as she hungover into the frame, "If that wasn't the case then I would be responsible for that huge scratch on Jason's bike." Sam laughed as she leaned against Patrick's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Jason said off camera, "I thought you said Ethan did it."

"Right, wasn't supposed to say that out loud." Sam laughed into the camera, before Jason's hand reached in and pulled Sam towards him.

"I threatened to shoot him." Jason mumbled off camera.

Patrick laughed as he took the camera from Robin and turned it fully on him, "I can guarantee that I will forget some important dates and mess things ups. But none of that will ever change how much I love you." Patrick smiled into the camera as he looked dead into it, "I love you so much, you can be wrong a lot of the time and drive me crazy the other half, but I am completely in love with you." Patrick confessed as Robin snatched the camera from him.

"I make this promise that I will always love you. I love you more then I did yesterday and less then I will love you tomorrow, I will love you forever." Robin smiled as she winked into the camera before it shut off.

-End of Tape-

Patrick stayed still for a moment as the TV went black, "I will always love you." Patrick mumbled as he made up his mind. If there was even the slightest chance that Robin was out there alive somewhere, he owed it to her to do everything in his power to find her.

00000000000000000000000

Sam sighed as she got off the elevator at the Penthouse, she had just dropped Maddy and Emma off at her parents. Who where more then happy to look after the girls while Sam went out of town for a case. Which was the story that Sam was sticking to, she didn't want to tell her parents anything until she had concrete proof that Robin was really alive she didn't want to put them through that loss again for no reason. Having to tell Patrick the truth was hard enough and now she was going to tell Jason. Part of her was worried that Jason, would think the same thing Patrick had first; that this whole thing was an elaborate scheme of Lisa's. Some last ditch attempt to mess with Sam and Patrick even after her death.

She knew that she was just being silly, that Jason would support her one hundred percent, like he always did. Even if he thought this was a wild goose chase, he would encourage Sam to follow her heart.

She wasn't sure what has going to happen between the two, but she knew this time there was going to be complete honest. She knew that if they were going to have any chance at all there could be no more secrets. Robin had always encouraged her to fight for what she and Jason had and above all to always be honest. Her sister wanted Sam to learn from her and Patrick's mistakes. A lot of help that did her now, Robin would be disappointed at where she and Jason were now, Sam was determined for then ever to fight for Jason and her. Sam let out a breath as she knocked on the door.

-Flashback-

"I don't know if I can handle this any more." Sam confessed as she sat in hospital waiting room, yet again.

"Sam, you are just in shock and not thinking clearly." Robin countered as she pulled Sam into a side ways hug.

"I think this is the first time in a long time that I am thinking clearly." Sam argued as she pulled away from her sister.

"Sam, what you are talking about involves leaving Jason."

"How can I live like this? How can I expect my daughter to grow up with all this danger?" Sam asked as he eyes started to tear again.

"Sam, you knew what Jason did before you married him and that didn't change anything between you. What is really going on?" Robin asked, she knew her sister too well and knew that Sam was just using Jason's job as an excuse.

"This whole thing with Franco, it has Jason turning into a completely different person." Sam admitted, "He is becoming more distant."

"So, you are trying to push him away before he does that to you?" Robin guessed.

"What else am I supposed to-do? Just wait around until he decides that his life is too dangerous."

"No, you are supposed to talk to Jason about all this. You have this annoying habit of telling people what they want and not what you are really feeling." Robin explained as she watched people walk by.

"Why? That's not what you did with Patrick, you didn't listen to his side of what happened."

"And look what happened with that, Patrick and I wasted so much time apart over a misunderstanding." Robin countered, "Learn from us, if I would have just listened to Patrick instead of Lisa's crazy ramblings."

"It's not the same."

"You are right, there is no insane woman involved?"

"No, just some crazy artist that is obsessed with my husband." Sam let out a bitter laugh.

"Sam, it isn't always but you have to stick with it and most important never lose sight of what is important. The fact that you love each other so completely." Robin encouraged as she pulled Sam into one last hug, as Patrick came out and told Sam that she could go see Jason.

-End Of Flashback-

"I wanted to thank you so much for listening and letting me borrow your sweatshirt." Elizabeth thanked as she opened the door to leave, she ran a hair through her damp hair that she got thanks to the rain. She had gotten a flat tire, a little ways down the road and was lucky enough to have waved down Jason. Who was more then willing to help. As she went to walk out the door, she was shocked when she almost ran into Sam, "Sam?" Elizabeth gasped as she backed away from the smaller woman she had almost caused to fall over.

"I am sorry to interrupt." Sam stuttered as she felt as through her heart was breaking, "I will come back later."

"I am sorry for almost running you over." Liz laughed as she smiled at the brunette, Jason quietly watched the scene take place, he got a little nervous as he watched Sam's smile turn into a frown, "Jason was saving the day as usual, I got a flat tire and am completely useless when it comes to cars."

Sam just nodded as she looked Liz's appearance over, she was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and had damp hair. That looked like she had just gotten out of the shower, "Anyway, I wanted to thank you." Elizabeth finished as she brought Sam's attention back to the nurse.

"For talking to Lucky, I don't know what you said but he is willing to give us a second chance. He said after talking to you about your situation." Liz nodded between her and Jason, "That he didn't want to waste anymore time and that life was too short to let the little thing ruin true love."

"I am glad that I could help." Sam bid as the nurse pulled her into a hug before she hurried off to the elevator.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked once the nurse was gone.

"I was hoping we could talk." Sam mumbled as she watched the elevator door close, "And to return this." She added as she held out the jacket he had lent her the night before.

"Always looked better on you." He smirked as he motioned for her to come in.

"Are you sure you have time and aren't too tired?" Sam asked as she hesitantly stood in the doorway.

"Too tired?" He asked his blue eyes showing confusion.

"I can come back."

"Sam, come in." Jason said as he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into the penthouse, "What is going on in that head of yours?" He asked with a smirk as he brushed a piece of hair back and looked into her eyes.

"I umm have a case that is going to take me out of town for a few days and just wanted to let you know the Maddy is going to be at my parents." Sam started as she avoided eye contact.

"Alright, I have this weekend off, I can take Maddy. Unless you need some help." He smirked as he rubbed his arms down hers.

"Why do you always have to-do that?" Sam sighed as she shook her head, "Always be so understanding and there for me." Sam muttered.

"Alright, you going to tell what is really going on?" Jason asked as he guided her over towards the couch.

"I am sorry I am doing it again." Sam admitted, "You are just being you and I am being my insecure self." Sam sighed as she buried her head into her hands.

"Is this about Elizabeth?" Jason asked as he rushed to sit next to her on the couch and placed a hand on knees, "I promise you nothing happened, she was caught in the storm and I let her wait her till the tow truck came."

"I know that, I just get this feeling and all these thoughts run through my head."

"Tell me," Jason interrupted, "Tell me your doubts, that is the only this is going to work." Jason insisted as he brought her head up to look into her eyes.

"I am sorry." Sam confessed.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Jason smiled as he caressed her cheek.

"My sister might be alive." Sam cried as she looked at Jason.

"What?" Jason asked shocked.

"Maxie came across this article by chance and it was about a woman who showed up in some small town in Vermont. She has amnesia and I contacted some cop there and he is sent me some pictures."

"What were they of?" Jason asked curiously.

"The necklace Robin always wore and a wedding ring that looked just like her." Sam explained as she took out her cellphone to show Jason.

"Do they have any record of her at the hospital or a picture?"

"No, the records where missing." Sam frowned, "I have the place where the Jane Doe is working and the address of the woman who found her."

"So, that is the case you are going on?"

"I need to know Jason, but I am so afraid that this is just going to end with heart break and I don't know if I am strong enough for that."

"You are and when you aren't I will be there." Jason smiled as she leaned his forehead down to hers

"Will you come with me?" Sam asked as tears started to fall.

"Of course." Jason muttered as he leaned down to kiss her, just as there was a knock on the door. Jason growled before he pulled away and hurried towards the door. He swung the door open to show a grinning Patrick.

"Patrick?" Sam questioned as she looked over the couch and at the door.

"I'm ready for our little road trip the question is are you?" Patrick asked with a smirk as he held up his black bag.


	10. Chapter 10

Long Road Home

Chapter 10

"I promise this is the last time." Maxie pleaded as she leaned into the front of the car as she wiggled around in the back seat. Jason let out a heavy sigh before he put the directional on and pulled into what felt like the tenth gas station since they had left Port Charles, five hours ago.

"No more coffee." Patrick ordered as he unbuckled his seat and got out of the car, he took the chance to stretch his legs, "Do you want to take a break? I could drive for a little while." The doctor offered as he leaned in the passenger side window to get a look at Jason. Who just shot him a glare, before he glanced into the review mirror to see Sam still asleep in the back seat.

"I know that you are a little touchy with people touching your vehicles, but I would like to point out that I am the only one in this car that has not crashed something you own." Patrick smirked as he leaned more into the car.

"I am the only one driving this car." Jason insisted as turned his attention back to the man.

"Alright, I offered so I just want that out there." Patrick smirked as he got back into the car.

"It's your fault that my truck was totaled." Jason snapped.

"Oh I am sorry I was having second thoughts about spending the rest of my life with someone that tried to poison me."

"It wasn't meant for you, it was meant for the cop following Sam and Robin."

"That makes it so much better." Patrick laughed as he climbed into the car.

-Flashback-

"Why did you have to open your mouth?" Robin snapped as she whirled around to face her middle sister.

"How was I supposed to know you didn't tell him? I thought it was like a funny story now." Maxie defended as she shot a glare at Robin and crossed her arms.

"How about the whole, this is a secret and we are never going to mention it again conversation." Robin answered, "The conversation that we had as he carried Patrick out to the car." She continued as Sam smoothed out her white dress.

"You are supposed to be my best person." Patrick yelled from the chair as he pointed to Sam, "You should be claiming me down, not hovering over the poisoner."

"Oh my God, it was sleeping pills!" Maxie yelled, "It's not like she was giving you arsenic." Maxie added as Sam pulled her out the room and left the couple to bicker.

"This is going to take some time to sort out." Sam sighed as she closed the door, but she left it open a crack, "Which is something we don't have, they need to walk down the aisle in less then an hour."

"We need a distraction." Maxie declared, "I can make a scene." She offered with a smile.

"Sam." Jason called as he appeared at the end of the hall and made his way down towards the two. He had a panic look on his face, which was defiantly out of character for him.

"I will take your silence as a go for making a scene." Maxie grinned, "Alright, you didn't say anything, so consider it done." Maxie called as she walked passed Jason before she suddenly stopped and turned to face the man.

"I need money." Maxie ordered as she held out her hand to him, Jason started at her for a minute before he pulled out a wade of cash and placed it in her hand. She smiled before she headed out of sight.

"I left her for a second, I promise. She wanted some water and when I came back she was gone. I lost her." Jason confessed. Robin had picked Jason as her best person, while Patrick chose Sam.

"You haven't lost her, she went after Patrick." Sam explained, "Maxie let it slip about that night."

"You are going to have to be more specific, there are a lot of those nights that Patrick might be upset about." Jason smirked as he saw the look on Sam's face.

"You remember the case I was working a few months ago, the one with the dirty cop." Sam started.

"Yeah, the one that had you and Robin go under cover at a strip club." Jason added with a look of disgust.

"As a waitress and don't act like you don't enjoy it when I wear that outfit."

"Right, I know where you are going with this." Jason nodded before he walked into the room with Sam behind him.

00000000000000

"Patrick, it is not really a big deal." Robin pointed out, "Sam has slipped Jason a sleeping pill once is a while. There is no harm."

"Oh so it's like a tradition in your family." Patrick yelled just as the other couple entered the room.

"When have you given me a sleeping pill?" Jason asked shocked.

"A girl needs to sleep at some point Jason."

"We are going to talk about this later." He promised before he made his way over to the doctor.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" Robin asked.

"We should not have secrets."

"Who says that? Secrets are good." Sam asked.

"I have to agree and you will too. You have been part of this family long enough to know, that some things are better kept quite." Jason advised.

"Plus, you shouldn't let a little thing like this stop you from your wedding." He added.

"Considering you are already married anyway." Sam smiled.

"What?" Jason asked

"You didn't tell him?" Robin asked shocked as she turned back to Patrick.

"They eloped, like two months after they met."

"That was three years ago." Jason replied.

"Yeah, well Mom was making such a big deal about when we were getting married and it kind of just snowballed."

"Still think secrets are good?" Patrick asked his friend.

"So, we are continuing with the wedding?" Sam asked as she changed the subject. Just as a disheveled Maxie came into the room.

"Mission is a success." The blonde smiled as she threw Jason's keys at him.

"Why do you have these?" he asked as he caught them.

"Sam said I needed a distraction, so I bribed the valet to give me your keys and crashed it into the nearest one to the church which happens to be Ethan's." Maxie explained with a smiled.

-End of Flashback-

"I can not believe I just used a public restroom." Maxie said disgusted as she hopped into the car.

"I can't believe you have used five of them and we are not even halfway there yet."

"Jason, do you want to take a rest and I will drive." The blonde offered as she turned her attention to the other man.

"No!" Both men yelled, which caused Sam to jump awake.

"Sorry, Babe." Jason smirked into the review mirror, before he pulled out of the gas station and back onto the road.

"On the road again and I forgot the rest of the words." Maxie sang as she leaned against Sam who was just laughing again.

000000000000000000

"Can we have two rooms please?" Sam asked as she walked up to the check in desk.

"Please, tell me you are not making me share a room with Patrick?" Maxie begged from behind her sister, the two had left the men to carry the bags, "I know you live with him but I don't trust him not to smother me in my sleep."

"Don't worry, I am going to share with you and the boys are together."

"Sam, I am not sleeping with him." Jason called from the door, "He snores."

"Okay, so no one wants to share a room with me." Patrick whined, "Sam and I will share and you two can bunk together." Patrick declared as he snatched a key from Sam and made his way towards the elevator.

"Night." Sam smiled as she hurried to follow the doctor.

000000000000000000

"How are you doing?" Sam asked once the two were alone in the room.

"Joking around, has made it feel like old times and makes we hope getting Robin back is a possibility." Patrick admitted, "It hasn't really hit me until now, that in the morning we are going to know for sure."

"We are so close Patrick and I swear we are going to make whoever did this pay."

"I know, I want to thank you for being here and standing by me through everything the last few months."

"There is no where else I rather be." Sam smiled as she hugged the man.

"Hey, I am on to you. Leaving me alone with the blonde, so you two could make out." Jason called from the door as he made his way into the room, "I have a new room arrangement, the three of us in this room and Maxie on her own."

"That is my bed." Sam argued as she watched Jason move down to her bed.

"Caring is sharing." Jason smirked as he pulled the covers back and patted the spot next to him.

"There is no way I am sleeping alone in a creepy hotel, on some back road." Maxie yelled as she barged back into the room.

Sam watched with a smile as she climbed into the bed next to Jason and shut the light off, "Turning the light off is not going to make me go away." Maxie stated as she made her way over to Sam's bed and pushed her over until there was room for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes

New People in this chapter are played by:

Chloe Jennson- Emilia Clarke

Nurse Jenna Kent- Deborah Ann Woll

Long Road Home

Chapter 11

Jason was jilted from his sleep as a hand made contact with his face, he slowly sat up and tried to figure out where he was, not recognizing the light brown wallpaper. After a second it came back him, that they where is some motel, just outside of town. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt some one cuddle into his side. A small smile came to his face as he pulled the cover down, only to be shocked at the blonde hair that appeared instead of dark brown that he was expecting.

"Wondering how long it would take you to wake up?" A voice chuckled from the next bed.

"I'm sure you are just loving this?" Jason snapped as he disentangled himself from the still sleeping blonde.

"I think its funny that the first time you get Sam in bed, Maxie is also involved." Patrick muttered as he glanced back to the TV, "This is just the diversion, I needed from all this, I could barely sleep last night."

"We are going to find Robin and then we are going to track down the bastard that thinks they can mess with our family." Jason promised as he climbed off the bed and wondered over to the chair where his shirt was thrown last night.

"I am afraid to think about it to much, I feel like I am going to loose my mind, with all the things that could have happened that night." Patrick admitted with a frown.

"That night has haunted me for the last six months, that is the night that I fail to protect Sam and our child."

"You and the guilt thing are going to ruin any chance you and Sam have." Patrick pointed out as Jason sat on the bed next to him, "That is one thing that I have learned from all this, I spent a lot of time blaming myself for all the things that Lisa did that night."

"You had no idea that Lisa would go that far."

"And neither did you." Patrick interrupted, "You weren't there that night because you were taking care of a man that threatened Sam and your daughter. The only one to blame that night is Lisa, she is the crazy bitch that set out to destroy my family."

0000000000000

"When are you going to come home Mommy?" The little girl asked as she leaned closer to the screen.

"A few more days, I will be home before you know it." Sam promised Maddy as she talked to the computer, "Grandma's is fun."

"Why can't I be with Daddy?"

"Daddy is helping Mommy right now."

"Together?"

"Yup and I know he missed his Angel so much." Sam smiled, ,"Are you being good for Grandma?"

"Made us eat carrots." Emma piped up as she hopped onto the chair with Maddy, "Aunt Krissy gave us candy."

"I bet she did." Sam laughed as the Alexis came into view on the screen.

"What is this I hear that both Jason and Patrick are with you?" Alexis asked as she glared at her daughter.

"Patrick had a conference and Jason has a valuable contact here that can really help with my case." Sam answered, she wished more then anything that she could be honest with her mother, but there was no way she was going to reopen those wounds until she knew for sure that her sister was alive.

"Just promise me you four will be careful, your sister isn't excitably PI material." Alexis winked as she said goodbye, then a second later the screen went black.

000000000000000

Two hours later the four had split up, after hitting the police station and getting the information, Sam and Jason had taken the orphanage were the person had found Robin was. While Patrick and Maxie headed over the hospital to see what they could find out about the Jane Doe, who now was going by the name Jane Smith and was working at the local clinic.

The four wanted to get as much information as they would before they ambushed this Jane person, they didn't want to scare her off before they even knew for sure if she was in fact Robin. Patrick had disagreed at first, but after having a moment to think it over. He decided that it would be better for them to get the facts straight, instead of ambushing her with so many question, who didn't even have the answered they were looking for.

"Ready?" Jason asked as he grabbed Sam's shoulder to hold her back for a minute before they enter the building.

"I have had knots in my stomach since we got to town and we have not even see her yet." Sam admitted as she crossed her arms and stared up at the man.

"I would be worried if you weren't nervous." Jason smirked as he gently pulled Sam into a hug and rested his head on top of hers.

"I am so scared that this might be a wild goose chase, that this is Lisa's finally attempt to mess with our family. For us to get our hopes up only for it to end in heartbreak." Sam cried into his shoulder.

"The woman I married would never let her fears stop her from going after anything, especially her sister." Jason encouraged as he rubbed her back, "Whatever happens we are going to be in this together." He promised as he gently led her towards the door.

0000000000000

Maxie stood outside the hospital entrance with an unsure look, "I don't like hospitals." She spat before she glance at Patrick who had a similar look on his face. He shook his head before he went towards the door. Maxie waited a moment before she followed him towards the building.

"Just follow my lead." Patrick mumbled as he and Maxie got off the elevator and towards the nurse's station. Maxie nodded before she followed the doctor over to the nurse. "Hello Nurse Kent." Patrick greeted as he glanced at her name tag and then flashed her his famous smile, that once made many woman weak in the knees.

"Hello." The red haired woman greeted with a light blush.

"My name is Dr. Patrick Drake, I am supposed to be starting today." Patrick explained as he then turned to Maxie, "This is my assistant Maxie Scorpio."

"Starting today?" The nurse stuttered.

"Yes, I am supposed to be looking over an old case file, about a Jane Doe with memory loss." Patrick continued, "I am supposed to see if she is a candidate for my experimental drug to help with memory loss."

"There was no memo about a new doctor starting today."

"Well you know how paper work can always be misplaced, so many papers going in and out." Patrick smirked as he continued.

"I am sure it was just misplaced." Nurse Kent smiled as she started to type away at the computer, "There it is." She smiled, "I will show you to the conference room you can use while you overlook the file, I will have it all brought up." The nurse finished as she showed the two to a nearby room and then hurried to go grab the file.

"That was a little to easy."

"Woman are always eager to please a handsome man." Patrick smirked, "It also helps to be nice to someone." He added as an after thought.

"And your ego continues to grow." Maxie remarked as the nurse came into the room with a nurse rushed in with two files."

"Thank you." Patrick thanked as he took the file from the woman.

"You can go now." Maxie snapped as she glared at the woman who just stood there.

"Maxie." Patrick started as he opened the first folder.

"Don't scold me, we need to be alone to work and that is not going to happen if that nurse is just going to stand around."

"No, Maxie look at the picture." He urged as he flashed the picture to a shocked blonde.

0000000000000000

"Mrs. and Mr. Morgan, I was so happy to hear that you were interested in adopting." A heavy set woman greeted as the couple entered her office. Sam and Jason hesitate for a moment before they took a seat, "There are so many children that are in need of good homes." The woman continued as she set across from the couple, "I have some files that would be ideal for such a young couple."

"We were hoping that we could look around and talk to some of the children." Jason offered as he grabbed Sam's hand and then glanced at the woman.

"I don't see why not." Mrs. Carson smiled brightly as she stood up and ushered the couple down the hall to where the children were.

"Jason." Sam said as she tugged his sleeve and glanced over to a corner were young brunette sat in the corner reading a book, "That's the girl from the picture." She added as she glanced at the picture the cop had given them.

"That is Chloe." Mrs. Carson explained with a hesitant tone, "Right down this hallway is were the younger children are." She pushed.

"Why don't you go Jason, I am just going to check on Maddy." Sam smiled to the woman before she pulled out her cellphone. Once the two were out of sight that she put it back in her pocket and headed over to the teen.

"Egypt." Sam smiled as she read the cover of the book that the teen was reading, "The Pyramids are breathtaking." Sam continued as she took a seat across from the teen, who just watched her unsure.

"You have been?"Chloe asked in a soft tone.

"Once, my sisters and I went when we graduated." Sam smiled at the memory before she introduced herself.

"I'm Chloe Jennson." She introduced as set her book aside.

"So I heard that you volunteer at the hospital, that is something to be proud of."

"It gets me out of here for a few hours a week." Chloe said as she gave a week smile.

"What do you say we sneak out of here and get some real food." Sam smiled as she stood up and offered her a hand.

"But Mrs. Carson wouldn't be happy."

"Don't worry I think she had her hands full right now."


	12. Chapter 12

Long Road Home

Chapter 12

Maxie just started at the photo Patrick handed her, it's was her sister. After all the months of grieving and trying to come to terms that Robin wasn't coming back. Here was actual proof that her sister was alive, their wild goose case turned out the way they all had hoped.

She wasn't stupid she knew that this was far from over; they still needed to actual convince Robin they were her family, get her memory back and track down who had orchestrated all of this. But at this moment, she was going to score this as a win and just be happy.

"It's Robin." She spoke as she pulled herself away from the photo to stare up at her brother-in-law.

"This is the first solid lead we have have." Patrick mused, "It says here she was brought in a day after the boat disaster." Patrick read aloud as he continue to look over her file, "She was found outside the hospital by a volunteer and was unconscious."

"That much was on the police report." Maxie agreed as she pulled a file out of her purse that Detective Temple had given her. There wasn't too much helpful information on it, it seems the PCPD wasn't the only police force that had a habit of misplacing files.

"It says that there she woke up with no memory of her past, she did know how to-do everyday things and seemed to have advanced medical knowledge."

"So, she remembers that she was a doctor." Maxie concluded, "Doesn't it sound a little odd that they never took her finger prints, to maybe find out who she was." Maxie ranted as she glanced over the file.

"I would like to ask all these questions to her doctor, there are a lot of things missing from her file." Patrick agreed as he continued to flip through the papers.

"Who was her doctor?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Patrick vowed as he stood up and went in search of a certain red haired nurse.

0000000000000000000000

"Sam, are you sure?" Chloe asked as Sam paid for their lunch.

"Of course. How about a little fresh air?" Sam offered as they walked out of the dinner and across the street to the park as the teen agreed.

"I think it is so cool that you are a PI, I have no idea what I want to be. "

"Believe me it took a while for me to find out what I wanted to be. I think I went through a thousand odd jobs before I found out what I wanted to be."

"So, what did you come to the orphanage for?" Chloe asked as they came to bench that faced the pond.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Most couples skip by the older kids and go straight for the younger ones." Chloe answered as she took a seat, "Don't want children with emotional problems."

"That is not true, any couple would be lucky enough to have a child like you." Sam argued.

"Do you mind if we can change the subject." Chloe asked with a small voice.

"I was hoping you could help me with something." Sam said after a moment, "I am here investigating a case of a missing woman and everything I have has led me to this town."

"The woman at the hospital." Chloe exclaimed as the thought hit her, "A few months ago, I was outside the hospital waiting for my ride and a silver four door car pulled up shoved a woman on in a ball gown on the ground and speed off." She explained once she saw Sam's face.

"Did the cops ever ask you anything?"

"No, they said that I was too young and probably made some of it up."

"Do you remember anything about the car?"

"The license plate."

"You know the license plate?" Sam asked shocked.

"Only because it was a custom one." Chloe answered. "It was LKMYJNK."

"You are kidding me?" Sam had to almost laugh.

"That is why the cops did not believe me." Chloe smiled, "I hope that helps you out." Chloe sighed as they stood up and headed back towards the orphanage.

0000000000000000000

"So, I got some interesting information." Patrick greeted as he opened the door to the small conference room where Maxie sat eating some lunch that she had gotten at the cafeteria.

"The nurse spill her guts to you?" Maxie questioned as she popped a tomato into her mouth as Patrick took the seat across from her.

"Sung like a canary." Patrick answered, "And it just adds to the mystery."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a doctor that took special interest in Robin, the nurse said that he help set her up with an apartment and even a job."

"That is a little odd." Maxie mused.

"What is more confusing is that all his notes are missing and there is no other information about him anywhere in the hospital." Patrick continued, "It looks like he appeared the night she showed up and disappeared the day she was released."

"Warning bells are ringing." Maxie concluded, "I am going to say he is defiantly looking like our main suspect."

"I thought coming here would give us the answers we needed, now we are just getting more questions." Patrick sighed as he gathered the files and handed them to the blonde, who placed them in her large tote bag.

"Well, let's go fill Sam and Jason in on what we found." Maxie insisted as she stood up after she took a long look at Robin's picture before she followed Patrick out of the room.

0000000000000000000

"Chloe, this is for you." Sam smiled as she pulled a book out of her bag. She had made a quick stop on the way back to the orphanage with the excuse that she had to use the bathroom and slipped into a book store. Where she picked up a travel book for the young girl, thinking it was the least she could do for this girl.

"Sam, I can't." Chloe insisted after she opened the bag and took out the book on Egypt.

"Yes, you can." Sam smiled as she opened the door for the both of them, "You were really, helpful today." Sam added, "I think you would make a great investigator."

"You think?"

"I know." Sam smiled as she and Chloe walked down the hall.

"Thanks for lunch Sam." The teen offered as they reached her room, she hugged the other woman before she headed into her room.

"Sam." Jason called as he was walking towards the exit and caught sight of her.

"All set."

"Next time you get to be the decoy." Jason smirked as he and Sam headed towards the exit, "Learn anything useful?"

"I would say that." Sam smiled as she got into the passenger side.


	13. Chapter 13

Long Road Home

Chapter 13

"Grandma took us to see _Brave." _Maddy smiled into the camera with a huge grin, happy to see her two parents.

"Really? I was really looking forward to seeing that." Jason answered with a smirk as he and Sam sat in front of the laptop on the bed of their hotel room while they waited for Patrick and Maxie to come back from the hospital.

"We can see it again!" Maddy clapped, "It was really really good. The princess had crazy red hair and three little wild brothers that got turned into bars." The girl rambled.

"You promise?" Jason asked with a rare smile, ones only used with his two girls.

"Of course, silly."

"Can I come?" Sam asked with a frown at being left out.

"Daddy?" Maddy asked as she looked at her father expectantly.

"I think that sounds like the best day ever." Jason answered as he put an arm around Sam and pulled her closer.

"I miss you." Maddy said after a moment of silence.

"We miss you too, so so much." Sam said as she gave a sad smile, "I promise we are coming home soon."

"And we are all going to be together." Jason added as placed a kiss on the top of Sam's head.

"When?"

"I am so proud of you sweetheart." Sam smiled as he eyes started to tear, "You are being such a good girl for Grandma." Sam added as she tried to turns the girls attention from when they were coming home.

"Someone apparently bribed them to behave." Alexis voice could be heard before her face popped onto the screen, "Grandpa is back with lunch." Alexis smiled down at the girl, "I'm sure Molly will sneak you a brownie when he isn't looking." Alexis added, which caused the girl to climb off the seat and out of sight.

"Who is bribing my daughter now?" Sam asked as Alexis adjusted the camera.

"I know all about the toy store, Patrick promised to buy them anything they wanted as long as they behave."

"That does sound familiar." Jason laughed as he thought back to the first time the two men were left along with the girls.

-Flashback-

Jason had just managed to get Maddy down for a nap after almost an hour of trying, when the doorbell rang. Then was followed by very loud knocking or more like kicking. Jason let out a heavy sigh his eyes rested on the baby monitor before he counted silently to ten. Something he usually reserved for Carly, before he made his way to the door.

Just as he was about to open it up, the door swung open, "I blame you." Patrick declared as he let the spare keys and diaper bag fall to the floor. His other hand was carrying the baby carrier that held a eight month old Emma, whose face was red and eyes watery.

"Nice to see you too." Jason replied sarcastically as he shut the door and then followed the doctor into the living room

"You are the one that pushed Sam into this and we both know Robin wouldn't go without her." Patrick started as he set the carrier down on the floor in-front of a blanket that was littered with toys, "I am a little worried that Robin was willing to leave her daughter, considering Sam was so hesitant." Patrick rambled as he collapsed down on the couch.

"You lost me." Jason admitted as he sat next to the man.

"I am saying you are to blame for me being in this personal hell." Patrick answered with a glare, just as a cry echoed from the stairs. Which caused Jason to shoot up and towards the little girl. "You and your mother planned this." Patrick decided as he glanced down at Emma who was trying to stick her sock in her mouth.

"Somehow I doubt that." Jason answered as he came in the room with Madelyn in his arms. As soon as he entered the room he placed Maddy down on the blanket with her toys.

"The women left us along with two babies." Patrick said horrified as Emma started to cry again, he slowly stood up and lifted the child into her arms, "You are the one I blame for this." Patrick continued as he placed Emma down next to her cousin and then turned back to Jason, "Treating the girls to a spa day."

"Emma is your daughter too."

"Robin is usual the one that deals with the feeding, crying, dirty diapers and things."

"So in other words she is the one who takes care of Emma."

"Yeah, I just do what I am told."

"How on earth are you married to Robin?"

"I ask myself that question everyday." Patrick smirked as he sat down and looked to the blanket and his mouth opened in shock at seeing his little girl standing up with the help of the table, "What do I do?" Patrick asked scared, "Why do you wait for the one time your mother leaves you to stand." He asked the girl.

"I think there might be a camera." Jason interjected as he moved to the hallway and the table that stood next to the front door. After a moment Jason pulled the camera out of the baby bag and returned to the room to find Patrick kneeling down next to a crying baby.

"I had to-do it." Patrick muttered.

"Do what?"

"Lightly tap her into sitting down."

"You pushed her?"

"Yes, Robin can never know."

"What are you going to-do when they are old enough to talk to?"

"Buy them any toy they want."

-End of Flashback-

"Reason one, why you and Patrick should not be left alone with children." Sam replied with a frown.

"Nanny cams should not be used on your husbands." Jason argued.

"I learned it from my Mama." Sam retorted as she flashed a smile towards her mother.

"I am glad to see you two together and smiling." Alexis smiled, "Which is why I am confused at what happened to-do?" Alexis added as an after thought.

"What happened today?" Sam asked.

"After the movie the girls and I went to Kelly's for lunch and I ran into a man, who seemed to know Maddy and you."

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down Mom."

"He seems a little cocky and was very interested in you being away with Patrick and Jason." Alexis answered as she tried to remember the name of the man, "I believe that he was a doctor."

"Ewen?"

"Yes, that was it."

"What the hell did he want?" Jason hissed as he suddenly got interest in the conversation.

"He came over to say hi to Maddy and he said that he was a very good friend of her mothers." Alexis answered with a frown.

"He wishes, I met him twice and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well your daughter made it quite clear that he was not wanted."

"What did she do?" Sam asked slightly concerned.

"Before or after she threatened him." Alexis started, "First she told him to please go away and then that Mommy didn't like him. That is when he continued to say how close you two were, that is where Maddy warned him to stay away or Daddy would make him sorry."

"That's my girl."

"Yes, well she is definitely your daughter. After that she kicked him and went to get more cookies." Alexis responded with a laugh, just as there was a loud clang from the background, "Your father can not be left alone for a second." Alexis sighed, "I will talk to you later." She said before she signed off.

"Our daughter is going to be trouble." Sam sighed as she leaned into Jason's hold.

"I don't see anything wrong with her." Jason disagreed, "You know that we are finally alone." Jason added as he quickly stood and locked the door before he turned his attention to Sam.

000000000000000000000000000

Two hour later the group found themselves around a table at the local diner, they had met up to catch up with they had all learned, "Well that is defiantly an interesting licenses plate." Maxie tried as Sam finished her side of the story.

"That is what you got from this?" Sam asked as she held up the picture of Robin that Patrick had given her, "Our sister is alive."

"What are we going to-do with this?" Jason asked after a second.

"We are going to get Robin and then track down this mystery doctor." Patrick declared as he set his glass down.

"How do we go about doing that? She has no memory of us. We have to be careful or we might scare her off." Sam remarked as finally looked away from the picture.

"It says that she is now a doctor at the local clinic." Jason read aloud from the file.

"That's our in." Sam exclaimed as she slammed her hand on the table, "I have the perfect cover." She added as she pulled her phone out and dialed the number.


	14. Chapter 14

Long Road Home

Chapter 14

"Why are we the one's breaking in?" Maxie asked as she and the two men walked down the halls, towards the apartment that belonged to Robin.

"We need to find some clues to who did this to Robin." Patrick answered as he glanced at each door number before he came to number 34.

"No, what I meant is why are you and I here?" Maxie corrected as he pointed between Patrick and her, "Not really our skill set unlike some others." She muttered as she nodded towards Jason who was already working on the lock.

"We all voted that Sam was the right choice to talk to Robin. Maxie would just blurt the truth out, Patrick isn't ready yet and as Maxie put it I lack the social skill needed for this mission." Jason explained as he pushed the door open.

"This feels like an invasion on privacy." Maxie said hesitantly as she followed the men into the room.

"If it helps us find out who took Robin from us, then I am fine breaking any rules to get those answers." Patrick justified.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

"Are you sure you are alright doing this?" Sam asked as they sat in the doctor's office . After finding out that Robin was working at the local clinic, Sam decided that she needed to see Robin for herself. Both Patrick and Jason were a little unsure of this plan, they did not want to revile to Robin just who they were yet. They had come to far to scare her off.

"Anything I can do to help you find your sister." Chloe smiled as Sam nervously flipped through a magazine. Chloe played a huge part in this undercover mission, Sam and Chloe were acting as a mother and child going in for a routine doctor visit.

"Well here goes nothing." Sam sighed as the name Chloe Morgan was called.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have used a different last name?" Chloe whispered as the nurse lead them to a room.

"It's always better to stick as close of the truth as possible." Sam smiled as the nurse left the two alone in the room.

"What is your plan once you see her?" Chloe asked as she took a seat on the bed and Sam sat across from her.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Sam admitted, "I just need to see her in the flesh. I keep thinking I am going to wake up and all this was just a dream."

"This is real Sam and it is all going to work out, you just have to have a little faith." Chloe encouraged with a bright smile.

Before Sam could replay there was a quick knock on the door, before it swung open. Her breath caught in her throat the moment she saw who walked in the door. She could not believe after all the months of thinking her beloved sister was dead, there she was standing right in front of her. Her hair had grown out and returned to its original shade, the highlights were gone. She was also sporting her bangs. What really caught Sam's eye was the necklace that she wore, it was the same one that Alexis had given to them all those years ago.

"Sorry for the wait, we are a little short staffed today." Robin greeted as she walked over to the counter, "So I am playing both nurse and doctor today." She laughed as she looked over Chloe's chart, "I'm Dr. Robin Davis by the way."

Sam was shocked at the choice of a last name, considering it was the last name that Alexis used to get away from her crazy stepmother. To be honest Sam was shocked by everything that had happened in the last two minutes. The only thing about this whole situation that did not shock her was that Robin was still a doctor. Ever since she could remember Robin had always wanted to be a doctor.

-Flashback-

It was the first time in almost three weeks that Sam got some alone time with Jason, between school, his job and Mac's insane rule that they were not allowed alone together at the house. Sam had been counting down the days till graduation and she would be out of this house. Alexis and Mac had decided to take the youngest girls to the city for the weekend, which left the three oldest alone and they planned to use that to their benefit.

"To be clear you will be out of the house?" Sam asked as she turned to face her sister as she sat on Sam's bed. Sam had spent the last hour as she tried to find the perfect outfit for when she would finally get to see Jason.

"Don't worry, I fully plan on using this trip to my advantage. There is no way that Mom and Dad will know that I spent the whole night out." Maxie answered with a huge grin as she stood up and walked over to the closet.

"Robin?" Sam asked as she watched her sister pull out a gray tight shirt and laid them next to a pair of skinny jeans that were already on the bed.

"She is at the library, the same place that she has been since school started." Maxie answered as she turned to face her older sister, "Those boots. Wear those boots." The blonde as she pointed to the boots and then walked out the door.

An hour later Sam quickly glanced around the room, just as the doorbell echoed through the house. She fixed the napkin one more time before she hurried down the hall and towards the front door, she stopped at the mirror, gave a quick fluff to her hair and swung the door open.

Before she could even say a word Jason's lips were on her's, "I have missed you so much." Jason muttered as the broke away for air. Sam flashed him a brief smile before she jumped up on her tip toes and brought him into another kiss.

"I have a surprise for you." Sam smiled as she pulled away once again, she took his hand and led him down the hall.

"I love you, but please tell me you didn't cook this." Jason face paled as they came into the dinning room and he saw the food laid out.

"Would anything I make look this good and smell this amazing?" Sam laughed as Jason pulled her chair out for her.

"There is no right way to answer that." Jason smirked as he sat across from her, "So, what finally made your parents okay with this?" Jason asked as he and Sam started to eat.

"How was work?"

"Sam, I am already on thin ice with your parents." Jason groaned as he set his fork down.

"I found a loop hole." Sam smirked just as something caught her eye in the hallway. Sam turned her attention to the doorway where her sister was currently crawling across the floor towards the table were the mail was kept.

"Sam." Jason waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

"What?"

"I GOT IN!" A voice screamed which caused Jason to choke on a piece of steak, "I'm going to be a doctor." Robin sung as she ran into the room and jumped into Sam's lap.

"When did you get here?" Jason asked he glanced at the two sisters.

"You crawled on the floor to get your mail? Why did you not just walk in like a sane person?" Sam asked as she wrapped her arms around Robin.

"I knew how much this night meant to you and Jason." Robin smiled.

"You are the best sister ever."

-End of Flashback-

Jason had started to look over Robin's computer while Maxie snooped around the bedroom and Patrick dug threw the filing cabinet. "Seems like she has been doing some research." Jason mumbled as he looked at her search history. There was a bunch of research about Port Charles and a bunch of emails from Edmund Smith.

"Wait, Edmund Smith?" Patrick asked as he turned away from the folders and toward his brother-in-law.

"Does that name mean something to you?" Jason asked as he turned away from the computer.

"That was the name of the doctor on Robin's files. The one that all the sudden disappeared." Patrick explained as he walked over towards the computer.

"This one is the most recent, it seems that this Edmund has been helping fill in the blanks of her past."

"I found a birth certificate." Maxie exclaimed as she came into the living room, "There was a safe in the bedroom."

"How?"

"You are not the only one who can pick locks." Maxie smirked as she waved the folder in front of the two.

"Let me see that?" Patrick ordered as he pulled the folder away from the blonde, "Adoption papers."

"It's a fake." Jason observed as he looked over the other documents, "It says her name is Robin Davis and she was raised in foster homes."

"This person went through a lot of trouble just to get Robin out of the way and make up this lie." Maxie spat, "Who would do this?"

"I don't know but we are going to find out." Jason promised.


	15. Chapter 15

Long Road Home

Chapter 15

Maxie pulled her coat tighter around herself as she and Sam entered a small cafe, just down the street from their hotel. The girls decided to go out for some coffee and try to figure out where they went from here. More than anything Sam wanted to tell Robin the truth and bring her home to their family and her daughter. But she knew that might scare Robin away. At the same time Sam didn't know how much longer she could be away from her daughter. But knowing that her sister was alive only made her more determined to bring Emma's mother home to her.

The clock was also working against them when it came to finding this mysterious doctor Edmund Smith. Jason had Spinelli track down everything he could on this man, he seemed to pop up around the same time Robin disappeared and the minute she was released he was gone. The email that he was using to contact Robin was also a dead end and was always used at some computer cafe, so there was no way to track it. What they were having a trouble understanding was why go through all the trouble of making Robin appear dead, only to later spoon feed her small details. Sending Robin clippings or articles of Alexis winning cases, supposedly tracking down her birth mother.

"So, where do we go from here?" Maxie wondered as they grabbed her coffee and headed towards and empty table.

"I want to get closer to Robin." Sam offered as she took a sip of her coffee, "To gain her trust, than maybe she may be more willing to believe us when the time comes." Sam concluded as set her mug down.

"How are we going to do that? We can't just keep popping into the clinic." Maxie inquired as she picked at her blueberry muffin, "That would make us seem like stalkers."

"That is the problem, I am drawing a blank on how to do that." Sam sighed in defeat as she took a bite of her muffin.

"Really? Samantha Scorpio-Morgan does not have a plan? You always have a plan." Maxie asked in disbelief.

"I have been winging this whole thing since we got here. I am still trying to process that our sister is actually alive." Sam admitted as she looked around the cafe.

"I know, it's just so hard. Know that she is right there, but so far away at the same time." The blonde agreed as she clasped her hands on the table.

"We have come to far to loose her now." Sam vowed, "This is work, I have a good feeling about this."

00000000000000000000000000

"Daddy, when are you going to come home?" Emma asked as she peered into the camera on the computer. Patrick had decided to stay behind while the girls went out for breakfast and coffee and Jason said he had something to take care of. He wanted sometime alone and to digest everything that happened in the last three days.

He had spent the last six months thinking that his wife was dead only to now find out that she was alive. It was taking every fiber of being to not run down to that hospital and hold her in his arms. To have proof that this was not some nightmare and he was going to wake up and see that Robin was really dead. Knowing that there was no way that could handle seeing Robin and not spilling his guts, he did the next best thing and decided to see his daughter.

"Soon, I am helping Aunt Sam and Maxie with some work." Patrick answered with a frown.

"You have to hurry, it is almost time for costume shopping." Emma pouted as she moved to sit on her knees, so she could see her father better.

"Any idea's on what you wanna be?" Patrick asked, he had no idea how much he missed his little girl until he saw her on the computer screen.

"A ballerina!" Emma cheered.

"A ballerina? Why is that?"

"It was Mama's and mine favorite book." Emma smiled as she held up the book that she seemed to carry everywhere since Robin's so called passing.

-Flashback-

"We cannot be late to your own birthday dinner." Patrick smirked as he leaned against the doorway of the master bedroom, "At this rate Maxie is going to beat us to the restaurant."

"I am dressed and ready to go." Robin replied with a frown as she grabbed her purse, "You are still using the restaurant cover? I know you have something big planned, Maxie has been dropping hints." Robin added as she gave her self a once over in the mirror.

"I thought for sure Sam would be the one to spill." Patrick admitted.

"We are still waiting on the Molly and Kristina to watch the girls, Sam is going to drop them off and get a ride with us." Robin added as she handed the purse to he husband and then down the hall towards Emma' s room.

"Sam is going solo?" Patrick questioned as he followed her down the hall.

"Not quite." She answered with a knowing smile as she stopped right outside Emma's bedroom, "Jason is still on the hunt for Franco."

"What does not quite mean?" Patrick repeated as he leaned against the wall.

"You're a big boy, I am sure you can figure it out on your own." Robin smirked as she placed a kiss on his cheek before she turned the knob and entered her daughter's room.

"What are you two doing?" Robin laughed as she watched Emma and Maddy dart from Emma's doll house over to her bed and both dove under the covers.

"Mama!" Emma exclaimed as Robin jumped on the bed and started to tickle the girls, "No tickle monster."

"Stop Aunt Robin!." Maddy laughed as her aunt started to place kisses all over the girl's faces.

"I thought for sure my girls would be in bed waiting for a story, but since you seem to want to play. Let's play." Robin said innocently as she pulled Emma into her lap.

"No! Ready for bed." Maddy disagreed as she leaned back on the pillow and pulled her stuffed giraffe to her.

"Story!" Emma demanded as she went to join her cousin. "_Ella Bella Ballerina." _ Emma added as she held up her favorite book, the same one she made Robin and Patrick read to her every night.

"Okay." Robin gave in after she pretended to think it over for a moment and climbed into bed and opened the book.

Patrick quietly watched the scene as the two toddlers leaned into Robin as she started the story. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he wanted to get this moment on camera. "Daddy, come read with us." Emma called when she looked up and saw her father.

"Yeah Patrick come read with us." Robin called as she winked at her husband.

-End of Flashback-

"Daddy!" Emma drew out as she tried to get her father's attention.

"Sorry sweetheart," Patrick apologized as was brought back to reality, "We are going to have to get you a ballerina costume than aren't we?" Patrick asked, which caused the little girl to squeal and nod her head up and down.

"Emma time for dance." Alexis called from off screen before she came into view, "Aunt Krissy is going to take you." Alexis told her granddaughter with a kiss on the head.

"Bye bye Daddy." Emma said as she blew a kiss at the camera before she took off down the hall.

"Alexis, I want to thank you for watching the girls while we are away."

"No need, I love my granddaughters." Alexis dismissed, "Take as long as you need and I am hoping to get a full report when you get back."

"You will I promise." Patrick promised as he turned the screen off.

00000000000000000000000000

"Jason?' Chloe asked shocked to see the man standing there. When the lady told her someone was her to visit she thought that it was Sam or even Maxie. She and the blonde had gotten closer when Maxie offered to take her shopping for new clothes.

"Hey Chloe." Jason greeted with a rare smile once the teenage came into site. Sam had been so drawn to the girl, which led Jason to want to spend sometime with the girl who had been such a big help so far.

"Is Sam okay? Did you need help to talk to Robin again?" The brunette assumed as to why Jason would come to see her alone.

"No, Sam is fine, I am actually here to steal you away for a little while." Jason announced as he pulled two tickets out of his jacket and handed one to the girl. "Sam mention you were interested in Egypt and the local museum was having a special exhibit." Jason explained as she took it.

"Really?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Really." Jason answered as he nodded towards the door.

00000000000000000000000000

"Do you think that Lisa is behind this?" Maxie asked as the two decided to walk through the park.

"Maybe she is the mastermind behind the plan, but there is no way she is pulling the strings now." Sam disagreed as she lopped a hand through Maxie's.

"How do we know for sure? Up until a week ago we thought Robin was dead too."

"Lisa is dead that is once thing I know for sure. Jason and Patrick buried the body." Sam answered just as a brunette ran out in front of them, which caused the two to come to a sudden stop.

"I am so sorry." The woman apologized as she pulled her headphones out of ear, "Sam!" Robin greeted with a smile once she looked at the two.

"Dr. Davis."

"Off the clock, it's Robin." The doctor smiled as she put her hands in her pocket.

"Maxie, this is the doctor I took Chloe to the other day." Sam introduced as she tried to shake her sister out of her stupor.

"Right, Hey I'm Sam's sister Maxie." Maxie greeted as she held out her hand and spared a glance to Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

Long Road Home

Chapter 16

"Chloe's doctor!" Maxie exclaimed as if it all just clicked. She kept staring at the woman, still not believing that this was her sister in front of her eyes. The last time she saw her sister came rushing back to her.

-Flashback-

"Have you seen Sam?" Maxie asked as she leaned against the railing on the deck of the boat.

"She hasn't left the buffet." Robin laughed as she went to stand next to her sister, "Have you ever seen her eat shrimp before?"

"Only when she was pregnant with Maddy...Oh my gosh!" Maxie squealed as she connected the dots.

"Don't say anything." Robin freaked as she placed a hand on the blonde's mouth, only to quickly pull it away from her face.

"You are welcome to place your hand on my face but you should know that I will lick it." Maxie smirked as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Robin asked as she wiped her hand on her dress.

"Putting some distance between Matt and I." Maxie replied as her smile turned into a frown.

"Why? I thought that everything was going well." Robin pushed as a worried flashed across her face.

"It is and that is what is worrying me, I always find a way to mess things up and I really love him. Robin, he knows everything about me and still loves me."

"You are freaking out because he asked you to move in with you, isn't it?" Robin summed up as she started at the blonde.

"He just sprung it on me, out of nowhere. How am I supposed to respond to that kind of thing? I mean what is he thinking? Wait a minute! How do you know about this?"

"He mentioned something to Patrick. You two have been together for two years, where did you think the relationship was going?"

"I thought we would continue on as we are until we die."

"You are just afraid to take this step, I get it. But, Matt loves you faults and all and is not afraid to call you on things. You need to take a little faith and take the jump. Put it this way, you get a whole new apartment to decorate."

"I guess when you put it that way."

"You are going to march in there give Matt your answer and tell him how much you love him."

"Yes Mother." Maxie smiled as she hugged her sister before heading back inside. When she suddenly stopped, "Thanks Robin, you always know what to say. By the way Patrick sent me to get you twenty minutes ago. Your room is ready." Maxie winked, "I do not understand why you and Sam always need to be pregnant at the same time, you make me feel left out.

"I am not pregnant!"

"Not yet, but the way you and Patrick go at it." Maxie winked again as she headed back into the boat.

-End of Flashback-

"How is Chloe?" Robin asked as Maxie was brought out of her thoughts and went to pick up the bag she had dropped out of surprise the moment that she saw Robin.

"She is good, we are in the middle of moving and need to get her health records in order for her new school." Sam spoke as he tried to come up with a cover story.

"Where are you moving too?" Robin asked as she tried to make conversation, there was something about Sam and now the blonde that were oddly familiar to her.

"A small town in New York called Port Charles, you have probably never even heard about it." Maxie answered a she picked up the pink book that had dropped out of her bag.

Upon hearing that town Robin immediately froze, it was like she he brain was trying to remember something but it just couldn't. Her eyes became drawn to the book that Maxie was holding. "I know that book."

"You do!" Maxie smiled as she glanced at Sam and then back to Robin.

"I must have seen it at the clinic or something." Robin dismissed, "So is there a reason you are moving?"

"My husband's job is there and so is my family."

"Yes, our two younger sisters Molly and Kristina, along with our parents." Maxie pushed.

"Maxie, I am sure she does not want to hear about our family." Sam said as she elbowed her younger sister in the side.

"No, it's nice to see a family that is so close." Robin smiled as she moved to sit on the bench behind the two.

"How about your family?" Maxie prodded as she sat next to the woman and Sam just stood there shocked at what was going on. She had thought the plan was not to pressure Robin or push her to remember anything.

"None that I am too close with, I had an accident a few months ago and having trouble remembering my past. I only know what my file says, I grew up in foster care after my mother gave me up." Robin admitted, a little shocked herself that she was opening up to theses two.

"What happened to cause you to lose that much of your memory?" Maxie asked as she ignored the look that Sam shot her.

"The doctors said that it was a blow to the head and there is a 50/50 chance that I will get it back. My doctor has even been sending me things on my past to try and help jog something." Robin answered as she looked between the two, "The funny part is that I remember the medical knowledge and yet nothing of my passed."

"Who is this doctor?"

"Edmund Smith, I was lucky that he showed up right after I did. He has been such a big help, he even got me the job at the clinic. I was sad to see him go."

"Where did he go?"

"A better offer came along and he transferred to some small town in New York, we are still in touch."

"Maxie I think that is enough questions for one day." Sam pushed as she grabbed the blonde to stand up.

"We should meet for lunch tomorrow that way you can get to know us better." Maxie remarked as she turned back towards Robin.

"I would like that." Robin smiled.

"Say 11 at the cafe around the corner?" She asked as Sam dragged her down the walkway.

"Sure and that book is a good choice it's a favorite of someone I know." Robin smiled before she walked the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?" Sam hissed.

"We are on a tight schedule and I was just giving her a little push." Maxie smiled as she linked arms with Sam and headed back towards the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

Long Road Home

Chapter 17

"You can be mad at me all you want. But I seem to be the only one who realizes that we can't stay here indefinitely." Maxie started as she sat on the bed opposite of her sister, "We don't have time to sit here and wait for Robin to get her memories back on her own."

"You don't think I know that." Sam snapped, "You don't think I want to go home to my daughter." Sam yelled as she sent a glare to her younger sister.

"I am trying to be reasonable." Maxie countered and not fully believing that she was being the realistic one at the moment. All her life Sam had been the one to see reason and normally that meant being the one to stop the blonde from doing something crazy.

"This whole situation is uncharted territory for all of this."

"I understand that Sam, but maybe a gentle push is all Robin needs to trigger her memory." Maxie sighed, "What harm can come from that? The way we are trying now is not getting us anywhere."

"We could push her away."

"Or we could bring her closer to us." The blonde objected, "We can play the what if game all night, but it is not going to get us anywhere."

"What do you want to-do?" Sam asked as she gave up.

"Maybe get Patrick and her in the same room or we just tell her the truth."

"That she is really our sister, who we thought was dead and so crazy person brought her here and set up a fake life, just so he could get back at Patrick." Sam summed up the whole situation.

"Clean it up and ease her into the whole twisted tale." Maxie agreed with a frown.

"I think we should wait for Patrick and Jason to get back and run it by them, before we go any further." Sam offered as she flopped back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

"Have you ever been to Egypt?" Chloe questioned as she and Jason wondered through the museum.

"No, Sam and I were supposed to go before everything happened." Jason answered as he shifted back and forth, "She went once with her sisters and loved it and wanted to take our daughter."

"Maddy?"

"Yes." Jason confirmed with a rare smile.

"Will you two go when Robin gets her memory back?"

"Maybe. To be honest a lot has changed since we made those plans and I am not sure what is going to happen once we get back to Port Charles."

"Someone coming back from the dead is a big deal, but it's a good kind of big." Chloe smiled as she turned towards the taller man.

"There was a lot involved even before we thought that Robin was dead." Jason started, "In fact Robin being alive has brought Sam and I back together."

"I don't have a lot of experience when it comes to relationships, but I do know that no good comes from worrying about the past. The past is the past and you can't do anything to change that, all you can do is learn from it and move on."

"For someone so young you have really good advice." Jason laughed.

"I have seen you and Sam together and know that you two belong together."

000000000000000000

Patrick sat in the coffee shop, that had become a frequent of the foursome since they came to town and tried to wrap his head around everything that had happened in the last few days. The love of his life was alive and just within reach. Yet he could not even hold her in his arms, because she did not even know who he was or the life they had once shared.

All the memories that they had made; their first kiss, the first time that they made love, when he proposed, their wedding, the birth of their daughter. All these memories had kept him from going completely insane while he was grieving. They were the only things that had made him feel like part of

Robin was still with him.

-Flashback-

Patrick had just started his internship at General Hospital and was already regretting his choice. It seemed like all his female coworkers we over the age of forty and his patents were not helping at all, they seemed to take enjoyment out of making him miserable.

"I need a doctor!" A loud blonde had screeched as she rushed off the elevator and headed straight towards the nurse's station.

"You are at the right place." Patrick smirked as he tried to flirt with the new comer.

"Are you a doctor and better yet can you keep a secret?" Maxie asked as she looked the man over.

"I am a doctor and capable of keeping a secret."

"Perfect, I need you to come with me." She explained as she grabbed his hand and headed back towards the elevator. She stopped by a supply cart, grabbed a few things, shoved them into her bag and then pushed the man into the elevator.

000000000000000000

"Care to fill me in on where we are going?" Patrick asked as the blonde pulled out of the hospital.

"No time, I am willing to pay you whatever you need for the trouble. But you can not ask questions and more importantly can not say a word about this to anyone." Maxie explained as she pulled into another parking garage.

"Did you murder someone or something?" Patrick asked a little sure why he even got in the car and where this all was going to lead.

"No questions!" Maxie barked as she leaped out of the SUV, grabbed her bag and dashed for the elevator.

A minutes later the two found themselves on the fifteenth floor of the Harbor View Towers and the blond kicked the door open. "Where the hell did you go?" Jason yelled as he saw the blonde standing in the doorway, "You said you were going to get a towel and you disappear."

"I went to get you a doctor and stop acting like a child. You would think this is the first time you have been shot." Maxie yelled back as she yanked Patrick into the living room.

"You shot me Maxie!" Jason exclaimed as he pressed the rang on his calf.

"I thought you were an intruder."

"I used a key to get in and this is my house."

"Why are you just standing there? You are a doctor heal him." Maxie ordered as she pushed the man towards the couch.

"My name is Patrick Drake and I can have this fixed up in no time." Patrick promised as he knelled down to get a better look at the wound. It seemed to just be a graze and could be fixed with some stitches, "This is one domestic dispute." He murmured under his breath.

"We are so not a couple. It would be like dating a rock, you know what a rock might have more personality." Maxie disagreed as she plopped down on the chair across from the couch.

Jason just glared at the man as he got to work. Jason had hoped for a quite night at home after a hard days work. When he was surprised by the blonde who was snooping around in his closet, who he had spooked and caused her to shot him.

"How did you even get in my lock box?"

"My sister's birthday is the code, not that hard to figure out and what else was I supposed to-do? I heard someone at the door and for all I knew it could have be some mobster sent to kill you."

"Why were you in my house and how did you even get in?"

"I was looking for Sam's jacket I love and I know she left it here and I had a copy of your key made just in case."

"Of course you did." Jason hissed as Patrick stitched him up.

"So you are still carrying on this charade that you can cook?" A female voice laughed from the other side of the door, which caused Maxie and Jason to quickly glance at each other, "I can't believe that you have been together for a year."

"He doesn't need to know." Sam smiled, "We need to hurry and get this set up before he gets home." She added as she opened the door and stood in the doorway shocked at what she saw.

"Hi." Maxie greeted with a weak wave.

"Jason!" Sam cried as she shoved the food bags at her sister and then ran to her boyfriend.

"I'm alright." Jason smiled as he pulled her towards him and tried to sooth her, "I mean your sister just shot me!"

"I did not and you forgot your anniversary."

"Hi I'm Patrick." The doctor greeted as he moved over to the only one not acting like a crazy person.

"Robin and you are?"

"The doctor that the crazy blonde kidnapped me."

"In that case want some pizza." Robin offered as she grabbed Patrick and headed towards the kitchen.

-End of Flashback-

"Hi do you mean if I seat with you?" A voice asked as it brought Patrick out of his thoughts, "This place seems to be so packed today."

"Robin?" Patrick asked as he looked at the woman that stood in front of him.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked, "You look so familiar."

"You can sit down." Patrick offered as he tried to change the subject.

"Wait a minute. You are a doctor." Robin pointed out as she sat across from the man.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Patrick asked hesitantly.

"I am not sure. Maybe we worked together sometime?"

"Maybe." Patrick answered not sure how to-do handle this situation.

"I like your bracelet." Robin smiled as she pointed to the braided multicolor string around his wrist.

"My daughter made it for me."

"You have a daughter." Robin asked as she lightly touched the scar at her side for some reason. Yet another thing she could not remember about herself.

"Yes a four year old named Emma."

"Patrick?"


	18. Chapter 18

Long Road Home

Chapter 18

Sam and Maxie were waiting around the hotel room for half an hour as they waited for the men to meet them, when Sam had gotten a phone call from Jason. He wanted to see if they wanted to meet up with Chloe and him for dinner. The woman had agreed and were heading into town to meet at a Chinese restaurant.

"Have you given any thought to what happens to Chloe once we head back to Port Charles?" Maxie asked as she and Sam walked down the street towards the restaurant.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her thoughts elsewhere.

"I mean the fact that when we leave, she is going to be back at the orphanage alone."

"You really don't sugarcoat anything do you?"

"Has never really been my style." Maxie laughed.

"It breaks my heart the life that she has had, I can not imagine what it is like to grow up without a family, not having my sisters." Sam answered the question, "I don't want her life to be like that anymore."

"I think Jason might feel the same way." Maxie observed as they came to the restaurant and saw Jason and the teenager through the window. The two seemed to be laughing about Chloe has said, Sam was taken back at Jason's reaction. Normally that smile was only for Maddy or herself.

00000000000000000

"What did you just say?" Patrick stuttered as he started at the woman.

"Patrick." Robin repeated as her eyes started to tear in recognition.

"Please tell me you remember me." Patrick begged as he held his breath and his eyes not leaving her.

"You came." Robin cried as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Of course I came Robin, there is nothing in this world that could keep us apart." Patrick answered as his eyes started to water.

"I knew there was something about those girls, it was like my brain blocked it out and then once I saw you it all came racing back to me." Robin blabbed as she buried herself into the man's arms.

"You remember everything?"

"Everything." Robin replied with a small smile, "The first time we met to our daughter. Oh God Emma!"

"Emma is fine, Alexis is watching the girls."

"What did you think happened to me?" Robin asked as her face grew grim.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Sam and us were in the engine room and then it goes blank, till I woke up in the hospital here." Robin started as she thought back, "I was told I was found outside the hospital with no ID and no memory. It was actually Dr. Edmund Smith, that tracked down all my information."

"We think that he had a part in all this. He just turned up at the hospital the same time you did and then suddenly disappeared the minute you were released." Patrick tried to fill in the blanks.

"Not completely, I have been emailing him since he left. He was helping me track down my birth family. He told me I grew up in an orphanage and was in a car accident and that is why I didn't remember anything."

"He was sending you information of Alexis and Port Charles thought, that is the part that doesn't make any sense to me. Why go through all the trouble of hiding you and do something like that?"

"Because he is a sick person." Robin spat, "Six months of my life taken away. What did you think happened to me?"

"We were told you were dead." Patrick answered honestly, there was no way around this, "I had stayed at the boat to clean up the scene, while Sam and you went to the hospital."

"What was there to clean up?"

"Lisa, Jason and I needed to make it look like an accidental death. So it couldn't be traced back to us."

"So she is really dead."

"That is one thing I can promise you, I do think that she paid this mystery doctor to do this though."

"What about Sam? I mean I know she is alive since I've seen her but she didn't look pregnant."

"Lisa did a number on her and the baby couldn't be saved." Patrick responded as he pulled her tighter.

"No." Robin cried as the tears started to fall again, "What else? I mean my whole family thought I was dead."

Well.." Patrick trailed as he thought the best way to explain everything that had happened. Patrick had gone to such a dark place after Robin's death before he actually saw the light. He was afraid how Robin would react to the things that he said.

-Flashback-

"Sam, you have to talk about this." Maxie urged as she followed the brunette into the house.

"What would you like me to talk about Maxie? The fact that my sister is dead, Patrick is too busy drinking to take care of his daughter or the fact that my marriage is over."

"The fact that you lost a child." Maxie picked which caused her sister to swiftly turn around so that she was facing the blonde.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Robin mentioned it at the boat. Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

"It doesn't matter and it wouldn't do any good for anyone to know."

"Are you kidding me? Is this why you keep pushing Jason away?"

"He wasn't there when I needed him and now my sister is dead because of me, she was trying to protect me." Sam yelled.

"You have been carrying this around all on your own." Maxie said astonished, "Robin's death is in no way your fault. This is all on Lisa Niles." Maxie insisted as she pulled her older sister into a hug.

00000000000000000

"Patrick." Jason called as he followed the doctor into Jake's.

"Jason I don't have time for another moral lesson, I have been getting them enough from your wife and her sister." Patrick reacted as he brushed by the enforcer and made his way to his usual seat at the bar.

"Why are you here at eleven in the morning?"

"To get drunk."

"Do you think that is the best way to handle this situation?" Jason asked as he took a seat next to the man.

"Do you think chasing after Franco while Sam is suffering is the best situation and just moving out without a fight was a good choice."

"That is between Sam and I."

"And this is between this bottle and me." Patrick laughed, "Maybe if you were around, so would your child." Patrick added with a smirk, "Oh, she didn't tell you."

Jason did not say anything and just stormed out of the bar.

-End of Flashback-

Patrick finished filling Robin in on the last six months with a heavy sigh, there was so much he was not proud of. But hiding anything from Robin would not do anyone any good. "What about my parents?" Robin asked as she tried to get a grasp on how much everything had really changed.

"They are holding it together, the pain is still there. But I think the kids are helping."

"Do they know why you came here?"

"No, We wanted to know for sure that you were alive."

"How did you even find me?"

"Maxie came across an article and she and Sam looked into it." Patrick responded as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. "These were also a big help." He added as he pulled out a baggie that had her wedding ring and necklace.

"Where did you find these?" Robin asked shocked to see the two pieces of jewelery, Patrick helped her placed the necklace on as she held it out to him.

"Some cop that Lucky knows gave it to Sam."

"You would think that the police would have given it to me or at least called me."

"I think they were paid not too. They never even put you in a database."

"Are we any closer to figuring out who did this to me?"

"Closer, I think once we get back home it will be easier to piece the picture together." Patrick promised as he latched the necklace.

"Patrick we all do things out of hurt that we regret. What matters is how we move on from that and learn from it." Robin smiled as she held out for her finger out for her wedding ring.

"I was a complete jackass to the people that took care of Emma and me."

"None of that matters anymore. The only thing that matters is here and now." Robin declared as she pulled him down for a kiss.

00000000000000000

Sam and Jason were walking down the street towards the hotel as Maxie and Chloe had headed back to the orphanage. "It was really amazing of you to take Chloe out today." Sam spoke as she linked their hands.

"She is a pretty amazing girl."

"Jase, what is going to happen to her once we leave?"

"I have already taken care of that." Jason answered as he reached into his coat with his free hand.

"What is this?" Sam asked as she opened the paper.

"Adoption papers for you to fill out, I may had made a donation to go a little smoother and to speed it up.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Chloe came into our life for a reason and I think she needs us just as much as we need her." Jason smiled as they walked into the hotel and towards their room.

"How are we going to explain this to Maddy?"

"She always did want a sister." He laughed as he unlocked the door and walked into the room. They both froze at who they saw sitting there.


	19. Chapter 19

Long Road Home

Chapter 19

Sam stood in the doorway of the hotel room with a shocked expression on her face, never in a million years she expect to see Robin and Patrick sitting on the bed together. Jason bumped into Sam, since he did see her come to a sudden stop. He quickly reached out and grabbed her waist to stop her from falling.

"Hi." Patrick grinned as he saw the two.

"Hey." Was all that managed Sam to get out as she watched the scene clearly confused.

"Someone want to explain what is going on?" Jason asked as he guided Sam the rest of the way into the room with his hand on her lower back.

"I remember everything." Robin smiled as she slowly stood from the bed and walked up towards Sam and Jason.

"How is that possible? Maxie and I saw you this morning and you didn't say anything."

"I started to get flashes after I saw you two and than I stumbled into the same cafe as Patrick and the moment I saw him, it all came flooding back." Robin explained as she opened her arms.

"I can't believe it." Sam cried out as her eyes started to tear and she rushed into her sister's arms, "I have missed you so much."

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you." Robin sighed into Sam's hair as she pulled Sam tighter to her.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she pulled away enough to look Robin in the eyes.

"When you lost your baby and everything that happened with Jason."

"You have nothing to apologize for and those things don't matter." Sam muttered, "Everything is back to the way it is supposed to be."

"And Jason and you are back together." Robin grinned as she pulled away from Sam and turned towards the taller man.

"I'm glad you are back." Jason remarked as he opened his hands and pulled her into tight hug.

"I can't believe how much I have missed." Robin sighed as she step out of Jason's arms and stepped back to the bed and sat down next to Patrick.

"We can't believe that you are back." Sam countered as she sat on the bed opposite of the two.

"Where do we go from here?" Robin asked as she moved a pillow to her lap and then looked at Patrick.

"We track down this Doctor, find out his real identity and make him pay." Patrick declared as he pulled Robin to him, afraid that if he led her go he was going to wake up and this would all be a dream.

"You make that sound easy, we have to idea who this doctor is and how are we going to explain this to our family."

"Tell them the truth or something close to the truth." Sam answered after she thought about it, Alexis and Mac were still under the impression that Lisa's death had been an accidental drowning.

"I will have Spinelli see what he can find out about the email, it will take him some time. So, till than I think it would be best if we go home and see out girls." Jason decided as he sat down next to Sam.

"I can't wait to hold Emma in my arms." Robin gushed as she leaned into Patrick's hold.

"Wait till you see her in her little tutu." Sam smiled as she grabbed her phone from her pants pocket and scrolled through until she found a picture of the girls at their last dance recital.

"I can't believe how much I have missed." Robin teared up as she looked through the picture on Sam's phone.

"All that matters know it that you are back." Sam comforted as she stood up to joined Robin on the other bed, "I promise you that we are going to make this man pay." Sam promised as she pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Do you remember the last time we were all in a hotel room together?" Patrick asked as he tried to lighten the mood. He had a huge smirk on his face as he remember the last time Sam, Robin and he had been forced to share a bed in Vegas.

-Flashback-

Sam slowly made her way to the counter of the Palms Hotel, as she lifted her sunglasses up, "Wow it is bright it here." She muttered to herself before she flashed a smile, "Hello, I would like to reserve a room." Sam informed the attendant as she stumbled in her high heels. The morning had started off in celebration of Robin graduating from medical school and somehow from the ceremony to the party, Maxie, Sam, Robin and Patrick, Robin's boyfriend of a few months had ended up in Las Vegas.

Maxie and Sam had already had a pretty good buzz going before they even reached the ceremony considering the night before had been Carly's bachelorette party and the girls had not gotten home till six in the morning. Robin and Patrick had quickly caught up with the tequila shots that were done in the limo. Sam had forgotten her purse on Sonny and Jason's private plane, the women had used the night before to get to Atlantic City, and the four had rode to the airport to got and get it, from there it all got pretty fuzzy and than they ended up in Vegas.

"Sammy, thanks for buying us all these clothes." Patrick shouted as he and Robin made there way towards the shorter woman with a pile of bags in each hand.

"Don't thank me, Jason is the one paying for this trip." Sam smiled as she held up Jason's card.

"I'm sorry Miss, we only have one room left." The attendant smile, "It is a suite though, it only had one bed, but its a king."

"We will take it." Patrick demanded as he shoved the bags into Sam, "We are in a hurry, we are getting ready for a wedding."

"A wedding?" Sam asked after she placed the credit card on the counter and than shot a confused look at the male doctor.

"Yes, Robin and I have decided we want to get married." Patrick answered as he passed a bottle of rum to Sam took the room key and ran off to the elevator.

-End of Flashback-

"You always told me you lost that credit card and that's why there were outrageous charges." Jason frowned as he turned to Sam who avoided eye contact, "How come I was not invited on this little trip?"

"You always complain about being involving in our schemes." Sam defended.

"You lied about having a flat tire?" Jason asked as it dawned on him, the four had used the excuse of a dead battery as to why they were late to the party.

"You say that as if you are surprised that the Scorpio woman lie." Patrick pointed out as he dove to avoid a blow from Robin, "You really believe that we were broken down for 48 hours and stranded in a small town with no reception. "

"I was still unsure if you could be trusted." Sam piped up, "We were still in the early stages."

"Three years is still the early stages? You had a key to my house."

"You say that like it is an honor, everyone in this room had a key to your penthouse." Patrick interrupted again.

"Just like old times." Robin said as she shared a smile with her sister.

0000000000000000000000

"Kristina I really need you to-do this for me." Maxie pleaded on the phone as she walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"I am still unsure of what you are asking me, Matt just shoved the phone to me and said that this was more my type of emergency." Kristina frowned as she walked out on the the porch of the lake house.

"I need you to redecorate one of the guest rooms at Sam's house, I have already ordered everything that you will need and it should be there by tomorrow. I paid for overnight." Maxie rushed as she dug through her bag for her key.

After Maxie had dropped Chloe off at the home, she had headed back to the cafe to use that computer to order clothes, furniture and other miscellaneous thing for Chloe's new room. Maxie already knew that Sam and Jason were going to adopt the teen, even if they didn't.

"How did you order all this? You don't have a job." Kristina wondered.

"Jason's credit card."

"He trusted you with his credit card?"

"He might not know I have one, Sam asked me to mail her form and I might have filled out one for myself. I also have one of Patrick's." Maxie blushed as she finally found her key.

"Why am I not surprised? Can I at least know why I am doing this?"

"Need to know." Maxie hung up as she pushed the door open and dropped her phone in the process as she saw who was in the room, "I was so right, pressuring her worked ."


	20. Chapter 20

Long Road Home

Chapter 20

The car ride back to Port Charles was a little more cramped than Maxie remembered as she tried to stretch her legs which was a little hard since Patrick was sitting in the passenger seat and had it reclined all the way back, claiming the need for more leg room. Two hours after Maxie had stumbled into the hotel room and found her sister sitting the bed, the group had decided to head back home as quick as possible. Robin did not want to spend one more moment away from Emma and Spinelli had also manage to track down where the latest emails from Robin's mysterious doctor had been sent and it turned out to be Port Charles.

The car was oddly quite as the SVU made its way down the long road that lead to the Lake House. The group was not sure how to spring the news to the rest of their family, but they knew the sooner it was done the better.

-Flashback-

"What is going on here?" Maxie asked once she found her voice.

"We are making cupcakes, what does it look like?" Patrick shot back with a smirk; he could never pass up the chance to get under Maxie's skin.

"It looks like someone did exactly what they warned me not to." The blonde answered as she turned her attention towards Sam and crossed her arms in a defiant manner.

"I did not have anything to do with this, it was all Patrick." Sam defended.

"Things really have not change." Robin laughed as Maxie completely ignored her.

"Robin!" The blonde squealed in response as she catapulted herself into her sister's arms, which caused both of them to fall back on the bed, "I am going to kill the person that took you away from us." She declared, "Or at least make Jason to it."

"Speaking of Spinelli was able to track down where the last email was sent." Jason said as looked up from his phone and he joined the conversation, "It seems the doctor is in Port Charles."

"We need to get back as soon as possible before he find out we are on to him." Sam chimed in as a look of worry grew on her face.

"Let's leave now." Maxie declared as she already moved to her bag and started to shove her clothes in, not even bothered to fold them which was off for the middle Scorpio.

"What about Chloe?" Sam asked as she turned towards Jason.

" I was going to ask where you found a teenage daughter." Robin added as she moved to help Patrick grab his things.

"She was the one that found you outside the hospital; she volunteered at the hospital that night." Sam added as she moved to grab her phone, only to be stopped by Jason.

"I will take care of it." Jason promised, "I already spoke to the lady in charge and told her we would be pick Chloe up soon."

"They are really letting us take her home?"

"I made them an offer they couldn't refuse and since she is a teen the orphanage was a little more lenient." Jason explained as he pulled Sam into a hug. "I will go get her, while you pack everything up and I will meet you outside." He listed as he placed a kiss on the top of her head before he left the room.

"We're going home." Maxie declared as she shot a smile towards Robin.

-End of Flashback-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mac watched helplessly as Alexis paced through the living room, three hours ago she had gotten a phone call from Sam saying that they were on their way home and to gather everyone at the Lake House. Alexis had been suspicious of this trip since the beginning, but knew that her girls would let her in on it when the time was right.

That time was now and she was beyond worried, she kept going over and over what news they could have or worse if they were in trouble. She could not take anything else happening to her family after Robin. She was brought out of her thoughts when the sound of slamming doors echoed from the driveway.

"Alexis, take a breath. If something had happened we would have heard from the girls." Mac advised as he stood from the couch, grabbed Alexis's shoulder and guided her to the couch, where he forced her to take a seat.

"When have our girls ever called us when they're in trouble?" Alexis snapped as she gripped her knees, "Maxie on a PI case is like two Thursdays in one week." The DA muttered more to herself then her husband.

"Maybe they needed her fashion sense to go undercover."

"They are up to something." Alexis disagreed as there was a knock on the door, shortly followed by the doorbell which led to a thunder of footstep echoing throughout the house. In a matter of seconds Kristina, Molly, Emma and Maddy were in the living room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How are we going to do this?" Patrick asked as Jason pulled into the driveway of the Lake House and turned to look in the back seat.

"I am going to drop you all off and then meet up with Spinelli to see what he was able to find out." Jason started as he glanced at Sam.

"I think that we should tell Mom about what led us to finding Robin, to soften the blow," Sam inputted.

"Just walk in there with Robin and answer their questions, instead of having to repeat the story over and over." Maxie piped up the all got out of the car.

"How about we tell them about Chloe and work our way into Robin." Patrick added as he glanced at his wife.

"I think Patrick's is the best." Robin commented as she moved so she was standing next to him.

"Alright, the three of us will go in and Patrick and Robin will stay out here until we are ready for them." Maxie summed up as she headed to the front door with Sam and Chloe trailing behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are you knocking?" Kristina asked as Alexis opened the door to show her blonde sister.

"So nice to see you too. Did you do what I asked?" Maxie asked as she waltzed into the house.

"Yes." Kristina snapped as Maddy and Emma flung themselves into Sam's out stretched arms.

"I missed you girls so much." Sam smiled as she hugged the two girls tight to her before she gently released them, "Where you girls good for Grandma?"

"Yes." Maddy answered as she buried her head into Sam's shoulder and Emma nodded her head with a huge smile.

"Who is this?" Molly asked as she looked at the teenager between her two daughters. Chloe gave a nervous smile.

"Mom this is Chloe Morgan, Chloe these are my parents Mac and Alexis, my youngest sisters Kristina and Molly." Sam introduced as she stood up.

"Morgan?" Kristina asked.

"My new sister?" Maddy asked with a grin. Sam and Jason had introduced the two a few days before, they thought it might be easier to explain it to the toddler before Chloe was introduced to the rest of the family.

-Flashback-

"Mommy!" Maddy squealed as the saw her mother and father appear on the screen.

"Well I guess we know who she loves the most." Jason frowned.

"You need to bend down Jase." Molly advised as she appeared on the screen, "You are too tall, she can't see you."

Sam gave a quick laugh as Jason pulled up a chair behind her, "Daddy!" Maddy clapped as she stood on the chair, so she could kissed the screen of the computer. Molly gave a quick wave to the couple before she left the room.

Sam had called Molly earlier in the day, Sam had said that she wanted to have a conversation with Maddy and that it was important that no one else was home. Molly seemed to be the most trust worthy Scorpio and Sam felt Molly would not mention anything to their parents. Jason and Sam had decided to tell Maddy about Chloe. Jason and Sam had dropped hints about a new sibling and Maddy had seemed really excited.

"Daddy did you kidnap Mommy." Maddy asked as she frowned, "Grandpa said that you kidnapped Mommy so she would like you again."

"Grandpa was just trying to be funny and failed."

"I am helping Mommy with work."

"Are you at the Baby store?"

"Baby store?"

"The place where you pick a baby and I get to be a big sister." Maddy smiled, "Uncle Matt said that I was going to be a big sister when you come home."

"Did he now?" Jason asked with a frown as he made a mental note to have a word with the younger doctor as soon as they got back to PC.

"Sweetie that is what we wanted to talk to you about. You know how sometimes kids don't have Mommies and Daddy." Sam started explain the whole situation with Chloe and how she was now going to be part of the family.

-End of Flashback-

"Mommy and Daddy got me a new sister." Maddy smiled as she ran to Chloe's leg and gave it a hug.

"This is why there were all the secrets?" Alexis asked as she watched her daughter carefully, "You were going to adopt a child."

"Well that was an added bonus along the way." Maxie spoke up as she tried to speed this whole conversation up.

"Why is Daddy standing outside with a women?" Emma asked from where she was standing outside the bay window that overlooked the front porch.

"We are getting there." Sam answered.

"Mommy." Emma called as she started at the woman that her father held in a tight hug, before anyone could say anything Emma was out the front door and racing towards the couple.

"Emma!" Robin yelled back as she watched the five year old dashing towards her. The moment Emma hit her arms she lifted the girl up and held her in a tight hug as her eyes started to tear.

"Robin." Alexis and Mac gasped as they stood in doorway and watched the scene before them.

"Hi Mom." Robin greeted as the tears begin to fall and not letting go of her daughter.


	21. Chapter 21

Long Road Home

Chapter 22

Shortly after Emma announced her mother's return from the dead and the other Scorpios had recovered from the shock. Alexis had ushered everyone into the house and had demanded an explanation from her oldest daughters. Mac and Alexis were torn between running out the door and hunting down the one who took Robin away from them or grabbing on to the younger woman and not letting go. Safe to say the couple settled on the later.

After three long hours of retelling the crazy adventure and how one newspaper article led to them finding their sister. Jason and Sam decided to given her parents sometime alone with Robin, Patrick and Emma and decided to take their girls home. While Maxie and Matt had a similar idea and taken Molly and Kristian back to their apartment for a movie marathon.

"Mom, I don't want to put you out." Robin interrupted as her mother moved about setting sheets on the queen size bed, in what used to be her old room. She glanced at the little girl that was curled up on the window seat fast asleep. Emma had been glued to her mother's side, since she first saw her out the window.

"Put me out?" Alexis asked flabbergasted as she turned to face her daughter, "You have just returned from the grave. Making your bed is the least I can do right now."

"I am sorry that you had to go through that." Robin sighed as she took a seat on the bed, "I am sorry that everyone had to go through that."

"We are going to find who did this Robin, I promise you that." Alexis answered as she grabbed Robin's hand.

"Do you think we will? I mean look at the means this person was going through to just get me out of the way."

"Which is why you being alive or rather we knowing you are alive, need to be kept a secret." Alexis breathed as she pulled her daughter to her, "Keeping you at the lake house is going to be the safest place for you right now."

"Considering we don't have a house to go to now and everything." Patrick interrupted as he walked into the room.

"I am going to make sure your father hasn't made a run for the PCPD yet." Alexis smiled as she placed a kiss on Robin's head before she left the room.

"What happened to our house?" Robin asked confused.

"Since the funeral, Emma and I have been staying at Sam's. Right before Sam and Maxie found the lead that led us to you, I signed the papers to sell the house."

"Why did you do that? Selling the house I mean." Robin asked as she pulled the covers back and then moved to the window and picked up Emma.

"Well it doesn't make sense to have to houses. Our house should be finished in the next two months, that's what I am paying for at least." Patrick smirked as he watched Robin as they placed their daughter into the bed.

"Our house, you continued the building even though…." She trailed off as she glanced at Patrick.

"After I had some sense knocked into me I did." Patrick remarked as he pulled her into deep kiss before they both climbed into bed.

0000000000000000000000

"Maxie, really outdid herself this time." Sam smiled as she and Jason stood in the kitchen, "Chloe's room looks amazing for less than two days."

"Kristina is the one who set everything up and I am the one who paid for everything." Jason grumbled as he went to open the fridge that only had a bottle a water and a few bottles of beer, "How does she even have my card."

"She goes through everyone's mail." Sam sighed, "I am going to run to the store." Sam added as she looked around the kitchen. "We are out of everything."

"Can't it wait till morning?" Jason asked as he followed Sam into the entry way.

"Not really, we are out of something I need."

"What is it I will get it?"

"I don't think so, the last time I let you was a disaster." Sam remembered to the last time she asked Jason to run to the store.

-Flashback-

"Why did this have to happen while our parents are out of town?" Maxie companied as she watched as Molly ran around the house in nothing but her underwear.

"Maxie, stop complaining and go to the store." Sam groaned as she pulled the blanket over her more, she was half asleep thanks to her pain pills.

"I can only drive to work and back." Maxie argued as she sent a glare at her bedridden sister. Sam had gone to play flag football with her friends, ended up being tackled by Nikolas which led to her leg being broken in two places.

"I can't go because of my flu medicine." Robin interjected as she came into the living room with a steaming bowl of soup and before she slid on to the couch opposite of Sam.

"Maxie, you need to go to the store right now." Kristina yelled as the thirteen year old stomped into the living room from the bathroom.

"I told you to stay in there until I figure things out." The blonde ordered as she pointed back to the bathroom.

"I don't understand what is happening to me!" Kristina stopped her foot.

"You are going through an amazing change and all that crap!" Maxie yelled back.

"What is happening?" Sam asked as she glanced at her middle sister to Kristina.

"Hell happened; Kristina is getting her period for the first time, the dryer is broken so Molly doesn't have clothes, Robin has the flu and Sam now has a broken leg. All while our parents are out of town."

"I will handle it." Sam muttered as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

"I can drive anywhere without an adult and those two are currently out of commission." Maxie continued to ramble as she paced around the living room.

"How do we not have the right things to deal with this situation?" Kristina asked, "There are four grown woman in this house."

"Same time." Sam and Robin said at the same time.

Ten minutes there was a knock on the door, Maxie rushed to get it was beat to it by a naked five year old. Molly through the door open to show a smiling Jason, who had three large bags in his hand. "Jase." Molly laughed as she lunged herself at his legs.

"Jason, now is not really a good time." Maxie frowned as she tried to pull Molly back into the house.

"I know, Sam called me." Jason answered as he limped into the house with Molly hanging on one of his legs, "I brought Disney movies and coloring books for Robin and Sam, food and these for Kristina." Jason added as he held up three bag, "Was not sure what ones I should get." Jason hesitated as he set them on the floor and moved to set next to Sam.

-End of Flashback-

"Jase, I am capable of running to the store." Sam dismissed as she stood in the hallway as she pulled her coat on.

"I don't understand why you need to run out now. There has to be something in the house for that thing." Jason argued as he watched Chloe make her way down the stairs.

"Jase, the only thing in this house is water, beer and stale crackers." Sam answered, "We are going to grab those girly things." She laughed as Chloe moved to stand next to her, "We will stop at Kelly's and get some real food."

"It late and we just got home."

"It's nine and Chloe is going to be with me." Sam smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek before she grabbed Chloe's hand and they headed out the door.

"I have some in my bag." Chloe muttered as she and Chloe made their way towards the car.

"I need your help with something and Jason is not going to want me to go alone." Sam informed the teen as she pulled the driver's door open and started the keys.

"So you are bring me along for the ride." Chloe smiled as she climbed into the passenger side and Sam pulled out the driveway.

"Well I think it's important for my daughter to be involved in the family business." Sam grinned, "Her mother's business. I want you as far as possible from your Fathers."

"Thank you." Chloe thanked as Sam's words touched her heart at being included in the Morgan family.

"There is nothing you need to thank me for." Sam disagreed a she reached for the young girls hand and gave it a quick squeeze, "You are a Scorpio-Morgan now. That means that you are going to be spoiled, surrounded by crazy people and involved in schemes."

"Is that what is happening now?"

"Sort of." Sam nodded as she pulled to the side of the street, where a blonde dressed all in black was waiting. She unlocked the door and Maxie hopped into the back.

"Right on time." The blonde greeted, "Look at what I got us." Maxie smiled as she pulled out three radios that would fit right in their ears, "I found them at a spy shop."

"We just need to get proof that I am right." Sam said determined as she pulled back on the road and headed towards the hospital.

"I am just surprised that you didn't figure this out sooner." Maxie remarked.

"You are not the only one, I think my mind has been clouded since the whole Robin being alive thing." Sam said honestly as they pulled into the parking lot.

0000000000000000

"There will be no making out in front of our daughters." Jason demanded as Patrick and he stood in front of the teen, "Don't give me that look, I know ten minutes after we leave you are going to invite Ethan over. Sam and Robin did the same thing with us." Jason informed Kristina once he saw the innocent look she was trying to give him.

"Okay." Kristina sighed as Patrick and Jason darted out the door.

"Why are we following Sam? I thought that she was going to the store."

"Sam never goes to the store." Jason remarked as he opened his door, "Plus her GPS says she is at the hospital."

"You GPS my sister?" A voice shouted from the backseat which caused both men to jump and stare at Robin, shocked to see her there.

"You sound like an elephant when you left our room and I am not letting you capture the guy that did this to me without me."

"What do you mean the guy that did this?"

"Sam said that she remembered something and wanted to be stay home and watch you two." Robin explained as she waved for the men to get into the car, "Let's get to this."


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe Morgan 17 – Emilia Clark

Long Road Home

Chapter 22

"I am so glad that you finally agreed to a date." The doctor smirked as he held the door to Jake's open. Sam gave him a small smile before she followed him into the bar.

"You can take any seat that you like." A perky voice called from behind the bar, "I will be with you in a jiffy." She continued as she rummaged around behind the bar, so that her face was hidden.

It seemed to be a slow night at the bar, there was only two other couples in the bar; the first sat at a back booth and their faces couldn't be make out. The other pair were two younger girls that were sitting at the bar. "I have to say this was not what I had in mind when I picked you up at the Metro Court." Ian observed.

"I have been staying there the last few day," Sam answered, "I also wanted to go somewhere we won't be spotted."

"Should I be angry that you don't want to be seen with me?" The doctor laughed.

"My best friend owns the hotel and isn't very happy Jason and I decided to call it quits." Sam said as she tried to remember the lines Maxie and she went over before she left, "She believes that things can be salvaged."

"Can it?"

"I allowed myself to believe that things would change between Jason and I, that over time I would come first in his life." Sam sighed as she took a sip of wine.

"I think he has made a horrible choice, but as they say his loss is my gain." Ian said his voice fun of confidence.

"I really don't want to talk about that. Why don't you tell me about you?"

"One of my favorite topics. What would you like to know?" Ian asked as he took a sip of his tequila.

"First, I think we need around of shots." Sam smiled as she nodded towards the bartender, who turned out to be Ethan, "Keep them coming." Sam nodded as she downed the first one.

"I am turning out to like you more and more." Ian laughed as he took the first shot, "We each ask each other a question and have to answer truthfully." He explained, "Ladies first." He nodded.

"Okay, how did you come to be in Port Charles?"

"I followed a girl here, I thought that we had something special, but turns out she was just using me." He answered honestly, "How did you end up with a mobster?"

"I met him while I was in school and fell in love with him." Sam answered, "There is so much more to him then then being a coffee importer. He is loyal to a fault." Sam continued to explain as took another shot, this time brought over by a very familiar blonde.

"So you two have been together since high school, that's a long time."

"My turn. Who was this woman?" Sam asked as Ian took another shot.

"She was a blonde wild little thing and I was a guy. I thought that I had gotten over her while I was in Connecticut and then she called and said there was an opening here and I came." He downed another shot, "She said that she wanted to be together again."

"What happened between you two?" Sam asked as she pushed another shot towards the man and he took it eagerly.

"She was all caught up with some other doctor and someone else caught my eye. She even promised to help me out with this girl."

"What girl would this be?" Sam asked.

"Not so fast. My turn." Ian demanded as he handed her another shot and he downed one himself, "Do I have a chance with you?"

"You are slowly working yourself up there." Sam tried to hold back her vomit, "What kind of car do you drive?"

"Mustang. Red. I have had the same car for the last three years. Best thing I have ever had."

"Let me guess you have some tool bag licenses plate." Sam laughed.

"Is that what you think about me?"

"You are a cocky doctor, so yes."

"It's LKMYJNK." He confessed.

"Bingo." Sam smirked.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Maxie was making more shots for her sister's table, she was sort of amazed that the doctor hadn't figured out who she really was. Part of her was not too surprised the doctor was a total ass hat and had felt so bad for Sam being on a fake date.

Luckily, Sam had thought all this out before hand and slipped Coleman some money and he was more than happy to close the bar for the night. Maxie had no problem filling the bar with fake customers. Carly and Lucky were more than happy to lead a hand, though not about playing a couple and Kristina and Chloe were hanging at the bar. While she and Ethan were busy playing the roles of the bartender.

"Blondie, incoming." Ethan called as he came from the back room, "We have some uninvited guests." Ethan nodded towards the door.

"Bring these to my sister, give her the ones on the right." Maxie ordered as she hurried to the black room, to see who was back there. "Jason, Patrick and Robin." The blonde greeted as she looked at the three, "I thought you were going to bring them when we called."

"I was going to but Jason caught on a lot faster than I thought he would." Robin shrugged.

"What the hell were you girls thinking?" Jason yelled.

"We were thinking that we were going to kill the bastard that did this to out sister." Maxie hissed back.

"There is a plan in place." Robin interrupted as she tried to calm the man down, "We were going to lure Ian down here, get him drunk and to admit what he did." She started to explain.

"How did you get Ian to come here?" Patrick asked.

"Sam texted him and asked him to meet her for a drink." Maxie explained as she pulled her ear piece out of her ear and handed it to Jason, who looked even more pissed at the new of Sam on a date with another man.

"We needed to get him down here so Chloe and Robin could identify him." Robin added, "Which Chloe did."

"What was the rest of your plan?" Jason asked as he put the ear piece in his ear.

"Get him to confess and find out why he did it and then hand him over to Patrick and you." Maxie answered this time.

"What if something went wrong?"

"We took care of that Jason. The bar only has people we know in it; Chloe, Kristina, Carly and Lucky are acting like customers and Ethan and I are playing the part of the bar staff."

"You brought a cop into this?" Patrick asked shocked.

"Lucky, just wanted to help. He saw all the pain our family has been through and is being a good friend." Maxie dismissed as she waved her hand, "I have to get back to getting the man drunk." She winked as she sauntered back to the front of the bar.

"Lucky is a main part of all this." Robin continued to explain, "He is the one who is going to cover your asses."

"How is he going to do that?"

"The same way he made it look like Lisa's death was an accident." Robin sighed as motioned for Jason to listen in on the conversation."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I believe it's my turn to ask." Ian slurred, "You are living with Patrick Drake and not with him, what is that about?"

"He lost his wife thanks to a psycho and I was grieving the loss of my sister. We needed each other."

"Lisa was not a psycho, she just fell for the wrong man." Ian corrected.

"I never said who it was." Sam narrowed her eyes.

"It was all over the news." Ian shrugged, "Your turn to ask?"

"How was this blonde going to help you?" Sam asked as Maxie brought another round of shots to their table.

"I had to help get the composition out of the way, so she could move in on the guy."

"That must have been hard, I mean you said you loved this girl." Sam mused.

"At first it was, I thought that Lisa wanted me to come to Port Charles because she wanted us to get back together." Ian laughed as he downed another shot, "She played with me at first and that's when I realized that she had changed."

"How so?"

"She was so focused on this guy and would do whatever it took to get him. That is when I knew I didn't stand a chance. I was ready to call it quits and head back to Connect when I met someone that changed my mind."

"Who was that?"

"No, you had three questions. My turn." Ian dismissed, "Anything ever happen between you and Patrick?"

"No, he is my best friend and was there when I needed him." Sam answered, "Jason was the only person I wanted to be with at that time." Sam admitted honestly.

"Why would you want to be with a man that wasn't there for you when you lost your child and sister?"

"I pushed him away, when I should have let him in." Sam frowned, "How did you know about any of that?"

"I am a doctor Sam, I have certain privileges."

"Like reading medical files."

"Yes, I had to make sure Lisa kept her word and you were not hurt. She wasn't supposed to cause you to lose your baby." Ian declared as he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Why would Lisa promise not to hurt me?"

"That was part of our deal. I get Robin out of the picture and away front Patrick for here and I get you."

"You get me?"

"The moment I saw you at the hospital with your daughter, I feel in love with you. But you were with that mobster and wouldn't give me the time of day." Ian admitted, "Lisa needed my help and when I said no and I would go to the police, she offered me you."

"How is that?"

"Lisa saw Robin and you as a threat. She already planned on getting Robin out of the way and need to keep you busy so not to turn Patrick against her. So I followed the plan and took Robin away and waited to here from Lisa. Only to find out that she got herself killed."

"So you took Robin away and posed as her doctor."

"Yes and then I came back to Port Charles to claim my prize. Lisa promised to do something to make you push Jason away and into my arms. The problem was that with Lisa dead, Patrick was now in the way."

"You helped Lisa out because you wanted to get me to like you."

"Yes, I couldn't carry out Lisa plan to kill Robin because I knew how hard that would be for you. So I placed her in a hospital and slowly fed her information to get her to remember."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I knew when we finally got together and you got to know me. That I could tell you the truth and you would understand that I did it all for you." Ian declared as he squeezed her hands.

"How could you think that I would ever love a man that took my sister away from me?" Sam asked with disgust in her voice.

"You are confused and if you can love a hit man. I think you can love a man that did everything he did because he loved you."

"I love Jason because of the person he is and that has nothing to do with his job."

"This was not part of the plan, losing your sister was supposed to make you emotional and need comfort."

"Only she didn't lose her sister." A voice called from the back room. Ian turned around or the best he could considering how much he had to drink.

Robin was now standing at the swing door with both Patrick and Jason on each side of her. There were only six people left in the bar at that time; Sam, Jason, Patrick, Robin, Maxie and Ian. Carly and the others had taken their leave once Maxie had informed her that Jason had arrived.

"How are you here?" Ian asked shocked.

"You underestimated how much Robin means to us and that once we found out there was a chance she could be alive and we wouldn't hunt her down at all costs." Maxie hissed

"One article and led to your whole story being unraveled." Sam smirked as she stood up and walked over to Jason.

"This is a set up?" Ian asked as he stumbled to his feet, "You have no proof." Ian demanded as he getting angry.

"Actually we do." Sam smiled as she waved her phone around, "Recorded everything you just said."

"So, what happens now? I go missing. There were people in the bar tonight that saw me. There is no way you are going to get away with this."

Jason had enough of this man rambling and walked straight up to the doctor and punched him in the face, with such force that it caused the man to fly across the room, "I warned you not to touch what is mine." He growled, "I would love nothing more than to kill you slowly for everything you put my family through."

"But, that would be easy for you." Patrick continued as he walked up to the other doctor and gave him a swift kick to the gut, "You are going to prison and I can assure you that you will not get a moment's peace." He added as he delivered another kick.

"You are a fool if you think that you could break a love that these two couple share," Maxie added as she marched up to the three.

"Jason and Patrick you should get out of here, my Dad is on his way." Robin announced as she closed her phone, "We shouldn't be here when they get here, it would look bad if we were all here."

Jason watched as Patrick gave the man one quick kick before he reached out a hand for Robin and lead the way towards the back of the bar. Jason pulled Sam into a quick ruff kiss before he followed the couple. But not before there was a scream coming for the doctor.

"What?" Maxie asked as Sam shot her a look, "I had to make sure that he didn't get away." She defended as she nodded towards the bottle opener that now was imbedded in Ian's hand. "I love you and I am sorry." The blonde added once she was in front of Sam.

"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked only for the blonde to slap her in the face, "What the hell?"

"It has to look like self-defense." Maxie shrugged as she pulled her sister into a hug, just as Mac and Lucky barged into the bar.

0000000000000000000000

Two weeks later.

"I love this time of year." Maxie danced around as she walked down the street with Maddy and Emma at her side. Emma was dressed as a ballerina, Maddy was dressed as a cop and Maxie was a pink princess.

"Why is Maxie with us?" Jason asked as he wrapped his arm around Sam. The couple was trailing behind the three, with Robin and Patrick next to them.

"She loves us and did help us out." Sam answered, "Did we do the right thing?" Sam asked as she stopped and look Jason in the eye.

"As much as I hate what that man did, I couldn't do anything that would threaten to take me away from you and I couldn't let Patrick take that rise again either." Jason admitted, "We did the right thing and we never have to see him again." Jason promised as he placed a kiss on head.

"Hey, aren't you worried that Chloe is going to a part with Kristina alone with a lot of boys." Patrick asked as he slapped Jason on the back.

"I though you said the girls were going out?"

"I did and they are out to a party." Sam smiled.

"You want to know what is really funny." Maxie asked as the group came to a stop as the girls ran up the steps to a door.

"Maxie, I swear." Sam and Robin said at the same time.

"Michael has taken quite a liking to Chloe and I did see them at a drug store before we met up." Maxie started, "Good to know that some people know how to use protection better than others." She added as she winked at the two men,


End file.
